A Maple Story
by SacredFrost
Summary: The story is about one wizard and how he is about to experience a tragic event right before his eyes. In effect, this will set him down a new path. One that only destiny will know where it ends. I now present to you my epic, called A Maple Story!
1. Episode 1: Genesis: Genesis

**Episode 1 – Genesis**

Our adventure starts on the docks in Sixtopia Station going to Ossyria. The day was cloudy and there was a strong wind blowing in from the edge of Victoria. The winds kept the temperature on a cool level. But this type of weather was usual for the cool and wet climate of Ellinia's forests. Not like Perion, the lands north that are known for their dry, humid, and hot all at the same time climate. There is a gate that leads to the town of Ellinia. Ahead of it is a large digital clock. Behind the clock is a ticket booth with a woman sitting in it. Further down, at the end of the dock, is a large ship docked. The ship as huge white sails attached to the mast and a crow's nest at the top. Below the ship is what appears to be an area that people can climb down to and observe the outside.

One of the crewmembers of the ship looks over to his captain and said, "It's been kind of a slow day."

The captain stands up and looks up at the sky. The he rubs his face and looks over to the crewmember. With a firm face he said, "I'd prefer it this way. This is the type of weather Balrogs like to raid your ship in. It makes it harder for you to escape them once they've attacked. And I don't know about you, but that's not something I wanna get caught in."

Just then seven people come through the gates onto the docks. However, these weren't just any regular people. They were the members of the Heaven's Seven guild, one of the most distinguished guilds in all of Victoria Island. The Heaven's Seven guild is known for their heroics and great deeds. And for the great things they accomplish with such a small group of people.

Among these members was **Saevio**, a Dragon Knight. He had black hair with an Antagonist hairstyle. He was always serious and had a stern look on his face and didn't talk a whole lot. His equipment consisted of a Redemption, Dark Orientican top and Dark Orientican pants, Dark Husk, and Blood Camel boots. Saevio is also one of the four "founders" of the Heaven's Seven guild.

To his right was **Andrea**, a blonde, Bridget hairstyle Hermit. She was by far the liveliest of the guild and was never afraid to talk and speak her mind. Compared to the others, she was also the shortest but that was more than made up for in her up-beat attitude. Her equipment was a Blue Scarab, Blue Nightfox, Blue Mystique top, Blue Mystique pants, Blue Mystique shoes, Half Earrings, Nimble Wristguard, and a Steel Pow.

Next to her was **Sizzer**, the wisest in the entire group. He was a Priest and only really spoke when he needed to. He's also the fourth "founder" of the Heaven's Seven guild like Saevio. Being the richest among the members he was the main financial backing of the group. His equipment consisted of a Dark Ritual, Blue Galaxy, Blue Enigmatic, Dark Enigma Shoes, Blue Clarity, Half Earrings, and an Esther Shield

Next to him was **Helen**, a very skilled Ranger. She had beautiful brown Chocolate Magic hair and blue eyes. She's the third "founder" of the Heaven's Seven guild and sister to another one of the members. It was obvious that there was something going on between Saevio and Helen. But Saevio's personality made it difficult for anything to happen between them. But Helen was the patient type and knew deep down. She had on a Golden Hinkel, Beige Patriot, Beige Lineros, Beige Elf Shoes, Gold Eyes, White Gaia's Cape, and Metal Silver Earrings.

Close to Helen was **Zain**, an Ice/Lightning Wizard. Since he was the youngest member in the guild he was about Andrea's height and he had a brown Rebel hairstyle. Though he wasn't nearly as skilled in magic as Sizzer, he was still making good progress. His main issue was merely confidence. He was very quiet and kept to himself a lot and didn't take many risks. In fact, he probably would have never taken up the life of a traveling wizard had his sister, Helen, not convinced him to do so. Zain was wearing an Evil Tale, Red Seraphis, Red Anakamoon, Orange Goldrunners, Gold Manute, and an Esther Shield.

On his right was **Kaizen**, a Chief Bandit. Kaizen was known world round for his amazing speed and deadly skills with a dagger. Kaizen was the type of person that didn't stress the little things. He liked to take things easy and slow. Ironic considering his quick speed fighting style. He was also the type of person that could become good friends with just about everyone he meets. On him were a Kandine, Dark Identity, Dark Scorpio, Dark Scorpio pants, Dark Moss Boots, Steel Pow, Seclusion Wristguard, and Black Justice Cape.

And lastly was **Ruder**, Crusader, all the way on the right. He was by far the most skilled warrior in the Heaven's Seven guild. He was also the main founder of the Heaven's Seven guild. Which explains how the group got part of its name, since Ruder carries a magically endowed Heaven's Gate sword. In many ways, Zain looked up to Ruder as a role model. He admired his strength, bravery and amazing ability to lead the rest of the group. Besides his Heaven's Gate sword, Ruder also had on him a Dark Dragon Babuta, Dark Battle Road, Dark Rivers Boots, Dark Emperor, and a Black Seraph Cape.

All seven of them walked up to the ticketing booth with Ruder coming up to it first. All of them stood behind Ruder except for Saevio, who leaned against the booth on the other side. Ruder spoke up, "I would like to purchase seven tickets to Ossyria please."

The ticket cashier said, "That'll be twenty-one thousand please." Ruder hands over the money. As the usher gives him the tickets she says, "Kinda nasty day to be traveling, dontcha think."

Ruder gets a smug look on his and says, "Its ok, we are actually hoping for even fouler weather." Then he turns for the ship and the others walk with him. The cashier just looks at them all walk by with a confused look on her face.

The group walked to the lady accepting the tickets and she said, "The ship will be ready to take off in a few minutes. We are making the final preparations."

Ruder looked over at a few benches a couple of feet away and tells the ticket usher, "We'll just wait over there until you're ready for us."

Ruder and Kaizen sat on the middle bench, Zain and Helen sat on the bench to the left of that, Sizzer and Andrea sat on the bench to the right of Ruder, and Saevio sat two benches down from them.

Helen glances over at her little brother and sees the expression on his face. She then says, "You look a little nervous."

Zain looks up to her and with a tense expression he tells her, "Well yea, how could you expect me not to be? I'm by far the weakest member of the group. Sometimes I even wonder if I'm meant to be a part of this guild."

Helen's facial expression changes and tells Zain, "How can you even say that? You've made a lot of progress from the little kid that use to freeze his own hand. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Zain looks back down to the ground and thinks to himself, "I hope so."

Kaizen looks over at Ruder sees him smiling. "You look awfully happy."

Ruder responds, "How can I not be. You how I am when it comes to new challenges."

Kaizen looks towards the ship and sees one of the crewmembers coming towards them, "Yea, I know what you mean. And this will be one hell of challenge." Ruder lowers his hand and makes it parallel with the ground, Kaizen raises his hand up high and gives him a low 5.

The crewmate reaches to the group at tells them, "We be ready to start docking y'all."

Kaizen responds, "Kinda early isn't it. It shouldn't be ready for a few minutes, right."

Crewmate says, " Well yea I guess you can wait a few more minutes but by then the ship will be long gone."

Without hesitation, Ruder says, "I guess that's our cue to go."

As the group gets close to the ship the captain steps forward and tells them, "We're going to take off right. It looks like a pretty bad storm is coming and I'd hate to get caught in it. So get your things together and get on."

They go into the ship in single file order. The usher looks down at her pocket watch and then picks up her megaphone. "All aboard that's going aboard."

The sails open, the jets warm up and start to spin. The dock mates untie the ship and it starts to pull away. Just then the wind starts to pick up and thunder could be heard in the distance. Rain starts to fall, and the dock manager walks over to the booth and tells the cashier that that will be the last take off till the storm clears.


	2. Episode 2: The Calm before the Storm

**Episode 2 – The Calm before the Storm**

The hum of the ship's engines filled the cabin room. All seven members of the Heaven's Seven guild sat around in absolute silence. Saevio was standing up and looking out the window and watching the flashes of thunder outside.

Andrea noticed Helen looking over at him and leaned over and says to her, "Are you going to go talk to him?"

Helen broke her stare and lazily looked at Andrea and responded with, "I think he wants to be alone."

Andrea shoves Helen off one of the boxes and responds with, "Don't give me any of that crap, go over there and talk to him…geez girl."

Helen says with a worried expression, "I don't think there's anything I could say to him."

Andrea looks at Helen with a "sarcastic" (F3) expression, "Oh please, the only person here who has known Saevio longer than you is Ruder. I'm sure you can come up with something."

Helen looks back over to him, thinks for a moment and then gets up and heads over to Saevio. When she reaches to him she just stands there for a minute. As if she was trying to decide what to say to him. Finally, "So what are you thinking about?"

Saevio doesn't even move his eyes towards her but responds, "The future I guess."

Helen looks at him, "You mean about what we're about to do."

Saevio turns his head a little towards Helen, "Mostly."

Helen looks back out the window, "Then what's the other part?"

A flash of lighting forms a shadow on the clouds, which catches Saevio's attention, "Complicated stuff."

Helen, "Oh…" Helen looks around, "You know, you make things very difficult to talk to you."

Saevio gets a slight smile on his face, "Yea, I've heard that one before."

Helen notices the smile and says, "Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile."

Just as Helen finishes her sentence, rain starts to pour on the deck of the ship. Small amounts of rain start to drip through the door going up top.

Saevio turns to Helen, the smile he just had was gone, and tells her, "We'll have to cut this conversation short."

Helen responds, "It's ok, I'll stay up here with you."

As this is going on Sizzer wakes up from his sleep and notices the nervous look still on Zain's face. He decides to get up and have a little talk. Sizzer moves across the cabin. Zain doesn't even notice that Sizzer is now standing in front of him. He taps Zain on the shoulder; Zain quickly picks up his head and looks up at Kaizen with a startled look.

Sizzer asks, "May I sit?" Zain looks down at the empty spot and back up to Sizzer, Responds "Ummm, sure.

Sizzer sits down and says, "Good, so…tell me what's been on your mind."

Zain looks straight ahead, "Well Mr. Sizzer…"

Sizzer interrupts, "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Sizzer? Calling me Mr. Sizzer is just over doing it and sounds too up tight. Now…with that said, continue."

Zain continues, "I'm having doubts about this. I'm not sure I can handle it…I know I cant."

Sizzer, "Tell me Zain, do you remember one of the lessons I gave you on controlling your Ice powers."

Zain answers, "All I can remember is how at first I couldn't get anything to happen. And then when I was finally able to make something happen I ended up freezing your leg to the ground."

All of a sudden Ruder's voice cut through the conversation, "I remember that. The expression on Sizzer's face was priceless."

Sizzer continues, "Ahem, well, even though you made a lot of mistakes back then and had a lot of difficulties. You've grown at an amazing rate since when your sis first introduced you to us."

Ruder puts his hand on Zain's shoulder, "Don't worry kid, you'll do fine. No one is this group has more confidence in you than me."

Zain looks up at Ruder and makes a slight smile, "Thanks Ruder, that really means a lot to me."

After the conversation between Zain, Ruder, and Sizzer ended there was a brief pause. No one spook a word. It was as if they knew what was about to happen. The entire ship began to vibrate and shake. Each passing moment it became worse and worse.

The intercom in the ship's cabin then relayed the captain's voice, "We're experiencing some turbulence. Please stay situated until we are able to work is through it.

Instead of heeding the captain's words most of the members started to gather up their things. Pulling together potions, making sure their armor and robes were tightly strapped on.

The crewmate in the cabin stands up, "Yo dudes, didn't ya'all hear the captain. He said to stay seated."

Kaizen looks over at him, "In my opinion, it's you that should stay seated. Things are going to start getting rough."

Ruder finished strapping on his helmet and turned to the rest of the team but his eyes were more focused towards Zain, "Everyone ready to get this show on the road?"

Most of the team made a little nod to let him know that they indeed were. With that Ruder moved to under the door that lead up to the deck of the ship. Water was dripping down from the top.

The crewmate stood up again, "Hey man, what'cha doing. I bet the wind be ripp'n mightily up there, it's unsafe."

Kaizen turns around, "Hey man, how many times I gotta tell ya. Things are about to get pretty crazy."

Just then the shaking of the ship was replaced by a sudden jolt of movement. It was as if something huge had ran straight into it. Only the crewmember and Zain had been knocked off their feet. Everyone else was able to stay standing.

Ruder started to smile really big and began to apply pressure on the door, "That's our cue guys. Everyone out!"

Ruder flung the door open and jumped out onto the deck. Sizzer, of course not being as agile as Ruder had to climb up the ladder, followed right behind him. Andrea and Kaizen were equal distance from the ladder. They both looked at each other, Kaizen made gesture letting her know that he was letting her go first. Andrea smiled and jumped far up onto the deck. Then Kaizen followed suit and did the same thing. Helen walked up to the ladder, and calmly went up it. Saevio ran up to the ladder, and then jumped up to the top of the ladder. Then he turned around and stared at Zain. His stare was so odd; Zain wasn't able to tell what he could possibly be thinking. However, before Zain could say anything about it, Saevio continued the rest of the way up. Zain slowly walked up to the ladder and put one hand on one of the steps. Then he took in one deep breath and let it all out. Then went all the way up the ladder and onto the deck.


	3. Episode 3: Eye of the Storm

**Episode 3 – Eye of the Storm**

"I'll never forget the feeling that I felt as soon as I got on top of that deck of the ship. The wind was ripping around so much that it was difficult to look forward. As if that wasn't bad enough, but it was pouring down so hard that I quickly became cold by the combo of wind and water. I was freezing so much that I could hardly move. My ears were flooded by the sound of wind rushing by. Just as I was beginning to lose hope and wanted to go back below, someone grasped my shoulder and pulled me up. It was Kaizen holding a bowl."

Kaizen handed it to me and said, "Here, eat this. It should keep you warm."

"I took the bowl and drunk it down quickly. He was right; as soon as I got it all down I felt a whole lot better. I started to look around the ship and saw that there was a huge chunk taken out of the side. I also saw everyone standing around looking towards something in the clouds. I leaned over to Kaizen and asked him, 'What's everyone looking at.'"

He raised his finger and pointed at the clouds and said, "We're looking at that thing over there."

"I looked over to where he was pointing but saw nothing. 'I don't see any…' But before I could finish my sentence a huge bolt of lightning let lose and I saw a shadow form on the clouds. 'Whoa, what the heck was…' But once again, before I could finish my sentence the front of a large ship came right through the clouds and rammed us a second time. The shock was so bad that I was nearly knocked off my feet."

Ruder grabbed his Heaven's Gate sword and raised it high above his head. "Heaven's Seven, get ready!" He then raised his sword to make a defensive stance.

Sizzer put his hands together, concentrated for a moment, and then he said, "Element Resistance…Bless…Invisible…Holy Symbol!"

Andrea and Kaizen started to form hand symbols and spoke at the same time, "HASTE!"

Saevio made a pose and calmly said, "Iron Will!"

Helen drew her first arrow and brought it up to her bow, then said, "Thrust!"

Zain thought to himself, "Need to concentrate…concentrate…concentrate" Then he was able to bring out the support skill he was aiming for, "MEDITATION!"

Ruder looked over at Zain and gave a little thumbs up. Then he turned towards the ship that now loomed over them and yelled, "ALRIGHT, Heaven's Seven…ATTACK!"

And with that they all ran towards the ship. But as they drew close something started to move up there. Then with a thunderous roar and the loud crack of lightning a Balrog appeared from the top and unfolded his wings. Everyone on the ship stopped dead in his or her tracks except for Ruder and Saevio. The two of them lunged over to the Balrog. The creature reached out and grabbed Saevio, then threw him all the way to the other end of the ship. Ruder came in next and took his sword and slashed at the monster's arm. But all that did was make a minor scratch on it. And of course that made the Balrog really pissed. So as a response the Balrog knocked Ruder down to the deck. Ruder stood up and Saevio was right next to him. Both of them jumped for Balrog again, this time following in at the same time. Kaizen and Andrea notice how distracted the Balrog was and decided to take this opportunity to launch an attack of their own. Andrea and Kaizen moved to an out of sight spot and waited for the right moment.

Kaizen turned to Andrea, "I'll quickly move around behind it and strike from there."

Andrea nodded her head, "Alright, have fun" And gave a little smile.

Kaizen just looked at her with a confused look. He made a few hand signs, "Haste" and then took off. Andrea turned her attention towards the Balrog and made hand signs as well, "Shadow Partner." She stayed in the same spot and waited and watched Ruder, Saevio, and Helen trying to do some damage to the Balrog. Then it happened, the Balrog turned its back towards her. She stood up; her and her shadow partner got ready to make an attack, "Avenger." With that she threw her giant sized star, Avenger, followed by a wave of steelies being thrown by her and her shadow partner. But it was no use, the Balrog saw them coming and blocked them with one of his wings while still being able to hold off the attacks and arrows from Ruder, Saevio, and Helen. Kaizen decided it was now or never and got ready to lunge an attack at lightning quick speed with his Assaulter skill. Just as he was about to make the attack that would hopefully knock the Balrog off balance a bolt of lightning hit him square in the back. The blast sent him flying so far that he was sent over the railing of the ship. However, he was just barely able to reach the railing and grab it.

Ruder ran over to him and handed him his hand, "Grab my hand!"

Kaizen struggled a little bit but was finally able to get a hold of Ruder's hand, "Thanks man. For a second I didn't think I was going to make it." Kaizen started to rub his back which now has a scorch mark on it Ah man, what heck the hit me?"

Ruder pointed back up to the ship and responded, "I would have to guess it was that."

Another Balrog was standing on the bow of the ship that the other came from. He had a sinister smile on his face. He too let lose a thunderous roar and then jumped down onto the ship's deck, which caused the whole structure to shake.

Sizzer looked over to Zain and noticed that he hadn't done much of anything since the first Balrog showed up. Not only that but he had begun to shake violently. Sizzer tapped Zain on the side with his staff. But Zain was in such a deep state of terror that he didn't even notice Sizzer was trying to get his attention. Sizzer turned and took a good look at each one of the members of the guild. He could tell that the once anxious and excited looks have turned into looks of worry and fear. Energy was dropping, morale was failing, and potions were disappearing.

Sizzer turned his attention towards the two Balrogs that were now standing on either side of the ship, growling and snarling at them. He thought to himself, "They have us out powered and surrounded. The fight that had once been just about fun and achieving a milestone has become a fight for our very survival."


	4. Episode 4: A Power Within

**Episode 4 – A Power Within**

The situation was beginning to look grim. The warriors of the Heaven's Seven guild were beginning to slowly but surely realize that this fight was only going to end in turmoil if they couldn't turn the tide in their favor quickly. Kaizen, Andrea, and Helen had their hands full with the first Balrog that appeared. At the same time Saevio, Ruder, and Sizzer were busy battling it out with the second one that had just recently came crawling out of the Balrog ship. While all of this was going on, Zain was still in a state of fear from the sear power that these two monsters were generating. By this time the battle had been going on for around ten minutes. But those ten minutes seemed like hours to the warriors. They were starting to feel the burn of exhaustion. Their moves had begun to slow and become full of errors. Their defenses began showing more and holes that the Balrogs took advantage of each time. The only person that didn't appear to start feeling this way was Ruder. He was the only one that was still attacking with as much fire as when they started.

Ruder noticed the looks on Kaizen's, Andrea's, and Helen's faces. He then looks over to Saevio and Sizzer and tells them, "Go over and help those three. I'll handle this guy."

Sizzer turns around and replies, "Are you crazy, you can't handle one of these beasts on your own! It'll be suicide!"

Ruder turns back over to the Balrog that is now standing directly in front of him ready to strike, "Go now! They need your help over there more than I do over here. Besides, I've got Zain to watch my back."

Saevio starts to head over to the other three on the opposite side of the ship and says, "That kid is of no help…"

Without taking his eyes off of the Balrog, "GO NOW!"

Sizzer stares at Ruder a little bit but then looks as if he understands. "Be safe", says Sizzer as he moves away.

Ruder smiles and mumbles under his breath, "Every thing will be fine. I'm sure of it." He then raised his sword at the ready position, "Now fiend, prepare for a real fight."

Ruder then bent his knees and leaned forward. He stayed like that for a moment and then leaped forward. In the middle of the lunge he started to spin and then took his sword and made a horizontal slash to the Balrog's side. But the monster had skills and speed as well. Just like before he moved his arm and blocked the blow. Then with his other hand, attempted to punch Ruder right between the eyes. Ruder saw the punch coming and shifted his weight to dodge the blow. Then jumped back to get a little distance between him and the Balrog in order to get ready for his next attack. However, before Ruder could do this the Balrog launched an attack of his own. Several dark spheres were hurled over to Ruder and lightning bolts strike the floor around him. In order to dodge them all Ruder once again had to jump back out of the way. When Ruder looked up the Balrog had quickly moved directly in front of him and was about to pound him in the ground.

Under Ruder's breath, "Shit!"

Ruder narrowly escaped the attack by rolling out of the way. However, this put him right next to Zain who was still standing there seemingly lifeless. The roar of the Balrog coming towards them caught Ruder's attention once again.

Ruder thought to himself, "I can' t move back any farther without putting Zain at risk."

Ruder stood up straight and held is sword out and placed his other hand on the flat part of the blade in order to block the Balrog's attack. Even though he was able to stop the attack, he was pushed back far enough that Ruder bumped into Zain. This caused Zain to fall to the ground. But it did finally snap him out of his state of shock.

Still holding the Balrog at bay Ruder glanced over to Zain and said to him, "Hey, do ya think you can give me a hand with this giant flying fur ball. All you have to do is remember what you've been taught."

Zain just kind of stared over at Ruder and nodded his head once. Then he moved over so that he was looking at the Balrog in profile.

Ruder, still keeping the Balrog occupied, just smiled a bit and reassured Zain with, "Just remember what you've been taught and you'll do fine. No one is this group has more confidence in you than me."

Zain nodded his head once again and raised his staff. "Alright, I'm ready."

Ruder started to push away the Balrog, "OK! Here we go, round four!" And with great force Ruder swung his sword causing the Balrog to have to take a few steps back. "NOW ZAIN!"

Zain focused his attack and put all concentration into the Balrog in front of him. "Alright here goes something…" And with that a blast of ice came screaming out of Zain's staff and flew towards the Balrog. The blast hit the monster but it was only his left leg that was frozen over and connected to the ship's deck. The Balrog looked down at his leg and then over to Zain. The beast smiled and began to laugh in a low tone. You could see its breath as air came out. Once again Zain had been completely over taken with fear. But it wasn't the same as last time when he was so afraid that all of his senses were dulled. The monster grabbed his leg and started to pull on it.

Ruder started to run towards it with his sword raised, "Crap, crap, crap, I can't let him work himself free. It's now or never."

But before Ruder could reach the Balrog it had broken out of the ice and blasted Ruder with a sphere. The power of the blast sent Ruder flying. And with no distractions from him the Balrog turned his attention to Zain. The monster began to walk over to where Zain was standing and got that sinister smile back on his face. The monster stopped about five feet from where Zain was standing. The beast stood completely up right making him at around seven-in-a-half to eight feet. He also spread his wings as far as they would go. The sight scared Zain so much that he dropped his staff and began to shake.

The Balrog chuckled with his low toned voice and simply said, "Pitiful human…" With that he raised his massive right arm high into the sky. But instead of making a fist, he kept his fingers out meaning that he was going to slash Zain most likely making deep and fatal cuts into him. Even Zain, in his limited experience, realized what was about to happen and his pupils got really small.

At the same time this is all happening Ruder has come to and saw the Balrog towering over Zain about to deal the final blow to him. He quickly gets up and grabs his sword and dashes towards the two of them. "Crap, Helen would kill me if anything happened to Zain."

Back over to the Balrog and Zain. The fiend smiled down to Zain and said, "Prepare…for I will wake you from this nightmare." The beast clenched his hand and began to bring his hand down to make contact with Zain.

Realizing that he wasn't going to make it in time all Ruder could do was yell, "ZAIN GET OUTTA THERE!" Ruder's scream caught Saevio's attention and he had turned towards to also see the Balrog loomed over Zain.

Right before the Balrog's hand made contact, Zain covered his face with his left arm and stuck his right hand with palms wide open. Just then something strange happened. In an instant a bright circle of light lit up on Zain's forehead. The circle had lots of writings of an archaic language and many archaic symbols inside it. The circle was enough to catch the Balrog's attention causing it to stop his attack midway. After that, huge amounts of wind began to rush around Zain and caused a vortex to form all around him. But the Balrog wasn't the only one who was seeing what was going on; Ruder and Saevio could also see the whole thing. Just then, out of nowhere, a huge blast of ice came out of Zain's right hand. The blast was so strong that it sent the Balrog flying back and rammed it against the mast of the ship. Not only that, but the whole right side of it was frozen to the mast.

Both Saevio and Ruder had a face of amazement. After awhile of silence from the two of them the only one that could say anything was Saevio, "I can't believe it. That looked like a Secret Arts Skill. Even though it was highly unrefined it was enough to catch that fool off balance." And with that Saevio backed into the shadows of the ship.

Eventually, Zain lowered his hand and the arm that was covering his face but he had a completely blank expression on his face. Then his knees began to bend and he started to fall to the ground. But Ruder made it in time to catch him and lay him down flat and gently.

Then he said, "Well that was interesting, who would of thought that I would find someone of the special bloodline that contains the ability to perform the Secret Arts Skills. And with such a huge usage of the amplification skill you must of sucked out every last drop of energy you had."

Ruder then looked around and said, "I'll just lay over here where its safe and can regain your strength." Ruder then picked up Zain and carried him over to some crates and laid him down behind them.

Then he stood up and looked over at the Balrog frozen to the mast that was just now starting to regain some consciousness from the blast caused by Zain. "However, this will be my best chance for me to pull off one my own tricks." And with that he picked up his sword once more and very quietly said, "Here we go…final round."


	5. Episode 5: Betrayal

**Episode 5 – Betrayal**

The look on Ruder's face had changed for the third time. What once was a look of excitement had changed to a look anxiousness and worry. But now, it was a look of seriousness. It was like all distractions had been blocked out of his mind. The rain and wind that was still raging all around them no longer mattered and had been expelled from his mind. The only thing he was focused on now was the two Balrogs in front of him. Kaizen, Sizzer, Andrea, and Helen were still occupying one. The other had been frozen to one of the masts of the ship by a mysterious power brought out by Zain. This power, though highly unrefined and untamed, was still enough to send the Balrog flying and knocked it out for a while.

Now Ruder stopped about eleven feet away from the Balrog that is frozen to the mast facing directly at it. He took his sword and turned it so the tip of the blade was pointing to the ship's floor. Then he stuck it in so that it would stand on its own. Then he put his two hands together and took several deep breaths.

Thinking to himself, "All I need is absolute focus for this, just like my master told me." Then let lose a sigh, "I sure wish he was here right now." Then he shook his head, "No, I can't be distracted by thoughts like that."

By this time the Balrog had already regained complete consciousness and was looking for a way break free from his icy restraints. With one last big release of air, Ruder closed his eyes and began to speak some unknown words very quietly and calmly. The wind around him then began to shift directions. As time went on the words he spoke got louder and louder and more complex. The wind around him also proportionately got stronger until a strong vortex had been formed around him. Then, something started to happen around Ruder's feet. Lines of light projected out of them and ran all around the ground. At first they seemed to be just randomly flowing across the floor and shifting in random directions. But it wasn't long till they became identifiable. They were making the same circle and words that appeared on Zain's forehead. Only this circle was much larger and had many more writings in it. As well as many more complex and elegant designs and symbols inside. When the circle was finished Ruder opened his eyes, then stopped talking in the mysterious foreign language. Then he clutched his Heaven's Gate sword. And when he raised it up he put both hands around the handle and the wind that had been whirling around moved over to the blade of his sword. Now the vortex was wrapped around the blade of his Heaven's Gate. And with that Ruder released his left hand and moved his sword so that it parallel with the floor and that was going from side to side.

Then he put his hand over top of it and said, "I'm only going to get one shot for this. Such a powerful and massive technique will drain my strength much like what happened to Zain."

Then he hit his hand on the blade of his sword and slid it down it. As his hand past over it the wind began to shift and fly off in random directions. Not only that but the runes**_1_** that were inscribed on it began to light up in a brilliant glow. Right after that happened, light began to shine out of the circle that was below Ruder. That light became so intense that it enveloped him in it.

Finally, Ruder released his breath and calmly said, "It's finally ready. Secret Arts…Panic Skill."

As soon as those words left his mouth the light that was surrounding him quickly disappeared. And without a moment of hesitation Ruder leaped forward and lightning quick speed. One leap after another Ruder drew ever closer to the Balrog that was nearly free from the mast. When Ruder was nearly to his target the blade of the sword began to change color and flames wrapped around it like a snake. Not only that, but Ruder himself had been wrapped with a golden aura**_2_**.

By this time Zain was finally waking from his exhaustion. He got up and peered over the crates just in time to see Ruder mere moments from breaking the Balrog in two. By something caught his eye up on one of the poles that extend from the mast up top. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then he could tell that there was indeed a silhouette up there.

Zain squinted his eyes, "What the heck is that up there? I can't…quiet tell."

But he didn't have to for much longer. Whatever that thing was, it ran down so that it was directly above the Balrog. Then, with little hesitation, the figure jumped down below. This mystery man then landed right in front of Ruder. But he fell so fast and so close to Ruder, who was moving at such high speed, that by the time he noticed this person he was right in front of him.

**_3_**Ruder's focus on the Balrog was broken as he tried to slow down so that he wouldn't run into this stranger. But he was going to fast; he was going to ram him. But suddenly, the man stood and showed a weapon. He tried to bring his sword down to deflect it but to no avail. It was over in an instant; the next thing Ruder knew, there was a very sharp, very powerful pain in his torso area.

Zain gasped at the sight of the metal blade, shining brightly during thunderbolts, sticking out Ruder's back, with blood dripping down the end of it. His pupils got small and his eyes became very wide. This one moment, this one particular life changing moment of Zain's life, seemed to have lasted forever. First, denial set in; he couldn't believe and wouldn't believe that someone he had never seen lose or even break a sweet in a fight be defeated so easily. He tried to call out Ruder's name but he couldn't summon the air to speak. He just stood there in silence, unwilling to accept what his eyes were telling him.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence; the strength in Ruder's legs began to leave him. And he started to slouch down, leaning on his assailant. Then finally he was able to catch a glimpse of their face, "Y-You…wh-why?" Ruder coughed and tried to fill his lungs, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

Then the attacker took a step back and put his foot on Ruder's chest and responded, "What good will come from telling you now? Plus, I think you already have some idea." Then, almost effortlessly, kicked Ruder's near lifeless body off his weapon.

Zain couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched in despair as Ruder slowly fell backwards. But what he saw next would make all other fears and worries seem so insignificant. Ruder's body and fallen to the ground with a loud thud and his attacker looked up so that Zain could see it. It was Saevio, and he didn't have the slightest bit of remorse on his face as he held the blood-drenched Redemption. Zain couldn't believe his eyes; someone that he had known for so long had done something such as that. Saevio kicked the Heaven's Gate sword out of Ruder's hand. And then he turned and slashed the last remaining amount of ice off of the Balrog. The two of them looked at each other and appeared to be saying something to one another. The conversation ended quickly and the two of them went in different directions. Saevio headed for the Balrog's ship and the once frozen Balrog headed over to where the other Heaven's Seven members were getting pounded by the other beast. Zain didn't know what to do; there was a maelstrom of mixed emotions in his head and in his heart. It seemed like his whole world was falling around him. He closed his eyes, covered his head and began to cry. Then suddenly he thought he heard Ruder's voice calling his name in his head. Then he realized that he needed to go over and help Ruder in any sort of way he could. He got up and ran as hard as he could to where Ruder now laid, even though this was very difficult from the combination of the trauma of what has just happened and still not having his strength back.

When Zain reached Ruder he picked up his head and kept on yelling, "Ruder! Ruder! Please wake up Ruder!"

Ruder hand reached out and grabbed Zain's, "Stop yelling in my ear I can hear just fine."

Zain replied with tears starting to pour from his eyes, "Thank God, I thought you were dead. Hold on let me get you a—"

Interrupting Zain, "Zain, listen to me cough you and your sister, Helen, need to make it through this."

Zain, "Don't talk your only waste your energy. Just sit still and let me get you a-"

Ruder, "Zain cough listen, the world can't lose the two of you. Especially you; above all else, you must make it through this. I have no cough cough idea what future fate has placed before you but—"

Trying to get up Zain says, "Ruder you're not making any sense, please just—"

Pulling him back down Ruder continues, "NO! No, I have o-one last thing I need to tell you. When this is over I need you to go find someone for me. His name is **Shogo **and when cough you do give him this message; **Judgment of the world has come, and it's time for the one born of chaos and purity to spread their wings.**"

Zain, "I don't understand Ruder. Please just stop talking."

Ruder, "Zain, Its very important that you…remember…what I've………told…"

And with those last few words the grip that Ruder had on Zain's hand began to loosen and his eyes started to glaze over. He was no longer gasping for air and his eyes and mouth were now closed.

Zain, "RUDER! NO RUDER! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T!"

Then something caught Zain's eye and he looked up to see Saevio standing on the end of the Balrog ship staring down at him and the lifeless Ruder. It was at that moment that all of the sadness that filled Zain's heart was replaced with burning hatred. The only thought in Zain's mind was to get revenge on Saevio for what he did. Then Saevio turned walked down into the lower decks of the Balrog ship.

**1.** Writer's note to the readers: I mentioned runes on Ruder's Heaven's Gate sword. Back in the first episode I tell you that his sword is in fact magically endowed but I never said anything about the runes. That was my mistake; I was going to put that in but some how forgot.

**2.** Writer's note to the readers: For those of you that don't know what I mean by golden aura. Or are having a difficult time picturing it. Think of Dragon Ball Z and the energy aura that went around them. Like every time they turned super sayin. It's not exactly like that but close enough. Hmmm, I guess that really only helps people that watch animes. Oh well, if you don't watch Japanimations then who cares 'bout cha.

**3.** Writer's note to the readers: Begin the slow-mo…It's how I picture this next scene.


	6. Episode 6: The Meaning of Being Alone

**Episode 6 – The Meaning of Being Alone**

By this time Saevio was completely out of sight and had gone down into the hull of the Balrog's ship. Zain was still on the floor with the lifeless Ruder in his arms.

Looking down at Ruder Zain says, "Don't worry Ruder, I swear no matter what, I will get revenge on Saevio for his actions for you. I will make this a day he won't soon forget."

But just then a thunderous explosion occurred on the side of the ship where the other four members were. Just then, Sizzer and Helen came flying through the air and landed right next to where Zain and Ruder were. Out of the smoke came the two Balrogs. One had his arms crossed and snickering while the other was carrying both Kaizen and Andrea in his hands, both of them knocked out.

The first Balrog looked over at the other and said, "Throw those two with the others. We'll take of them all out in one last action and be done with these potential threats."

The second Balrog loses his smile and responds, "Darn, I was so hoping that I could have a little snack on the trip back to **Yomi Tower_1_**.

Then he tosses the two of them on top of the other four. Kaizen fell on top of Helen, which began to wake her up. Then the first Balrog responded with, "Don't worry, I'm sure no one will mind if we stop for a bite to eat along the way. Now, its time to finish and seal this deal."

Both of them turn towards the Balrog ship and took flight towards it. When they landed on it they turned back towards the group of battered warriors. The second Balrog smiles, "Right, its time to end this by making sure that this group will never become a problem."

By this time Helen had started to wake up and come around. She sat up and took a look around. Then she saw her brother, Zain, looking straight at her. Then she said, "Zain, what the heck is going on around here?" Then she looked down and noticed that Ruder was lying in his arms. She gasped when she saw the blood pouring from his torso and franticly asked, "What happened to Ruder? This is impossible? How could this of happened? He was the most powerful person I had ever seen."

Sizzer had also just now woken up from being knocked out and said, "What in the world, one moment we're fighting those……and then……—." Then he also noticed Ruder's condition and said, "This is not good. I don't know if I can heal these wounds."

Zain wanted to answer them right away, and tell just what happened. But for some reason the words wouldn't come to him. Finally, either he had finally made himself mentally prepared or he finally found the words to explain to his sister and Sizzer that one of their own had betrayed them all. He finally started to answer with, "It—It was—The one that killed Ruder was—."

But before Zain could finish his statement about Saevio's treachery the two Balrogs let loose a deafening roar and then started forming dark energy spheres.

The sound generated from the beast was enough to wake up Kaizen. As soon as he opened his eyes he immediately stood up and said, "What the heck is going on. Weren't we fighting those two over there a second ago."

However, just as Kaizen finished what he was saying, a large energy sphere was shot by one of the Balrogs and came towards the group at amazing speed. When the orb was about five feet away from the group Kaizen all of a sudden appeared right in its path and he made an "X" formation with his arms in an attempt to block the blast. He was able to change the direction of attack away from the rest of the group. However, at the same time, it struck him with such force that he was sent over the railing of the ship; and this time he wouldn't be lucky enough to grab a hold of the side like last time.

The first Balrog hit the other on the shoulder and said, "Hey, don't be wasting energy taking them out one at a time."

The second Balrog replies, "Alright, then I'll just take them all out at once by sinking the whole ship at once."

Then Sizzer struggled a little to stand up and said, "NO! I'll stop you before you get the chance you beasts."

After hearing his reply, the first Balrog said, "Foolish Priest, you're far too beaten and drained of mana to really do anything at this point."

The second Balrog, "I can't wait any longer."

And without hesitation it started to form, instead of just one, many energy spheres. Then when about forty or so of them were completed, the Balrog showed a sinister smile and let them all go at once. About half of them started hitting key points of the ship, like the engines and sails. The other hovered over the ship in random areas and started shooting dark lightning down on it ripping it completely apart.

The scene has now changes to the bridge. The captain and the crewmembers are frantically trying to keep the ship steady in spite of all the damage being dealt to it.

The Captain, who is struggling with the wheel of the ship to keep it level says, "Darn it, I knew it was a bad idea to go out in this kinda weather. Those seven kids are going to end up getting us all killed."

One of the crew mates runs over to the Captain and reports, "Mun Capeton, all power to zi enginez zis failing. We are beginningz to loze altitude."

Captain, "Everyone brace yourselves. This is going to be one hell of a fall."

The scene now changes back over to the outside where the ship has now started to break into multiple pieces. Orbs still hover above the ship, blasting straight through the hull of it. While the two Balrogs continue to hit random spots on the entire craft. To be exact, the ship has broken into three main sections. These three were a back end, a middle area, and a front section. Zain, Ruder, Sizzer, Helen, and Andrea were right where the front and middle sections were beginning to split. These two sides started to fold inward. As a result, the still knocked Andrea began to slide down to the gap where she would fall to her immanent doom. However, Sizzer was able to muster the energy to leap over and catch her. At first, he was successful on keeping her from getting any closer to the edge. But this quickly changed because the two pieces of the ship continued to become more and more vertical. Eventually, the two of them slide right off the end.

Zain, "No not Sizzer and Andrea too. This can't be happening to us."

Helen then turns to Zain, "Zain, brother, there is a good chance that you and I will get separated from this. So, I have something I want you to hang on to until we meet each other once again." She then reaches down her shirt and pulls out a necklace. Then she hands it to Zain.

Looking down at the necklace Zain says, "But Helen, this is your very special and rare pendant. It's the one that dad said mom gave to you."

As a response, Helen smiles and says, "Think of it as incentive to for us to go out and find each other as soon as possible."

Just as Helen finished her statement, there was a substantial drop in the ship's altitude. It was enough to separate Helen and Zain from each other.

Then the Captain popped out of the bridge and yelled, "Hang on!!! The last bit of energy was used up. It's going to get rough from here on out."

Both Zain and Helen grabbed the railing because the level of the ship was nearly at a fifty-degree angle and falling at a faster and faster speed.

Back on the Balrog ship, the second one turns to second one and tells him, "Its done, they will all most likely perish from the fall. We can now return to Yomi Tower."

The first Balrog, "Don't you think that we should go and locate their bodies just to be sure that the deed is in fact done."

The second Balrog, "That will waste more time than we need to. At this high altitude, even if two of them fell at the exact same time, there would be a very slim chance they would land even close to each other. Besides, I'm sure our guest is getting restless and wants to discuss the terms of his reward."

When the two of them finished their short conversation they both turned towards their ship and went inside. Soon after, the engines of the pirate ship sped up and it began to pull away.

Back on the crumbling ship, the back end had completely separated and had fallen a much greater distance than the other two. Taking the Captain and a large portion of the crew with it. Zain and Helen were still holding on as much as they could. But the increasing speed of the falling ship made it increasingly difficult. Zain was in an even worse situation than his sister because he was still holding onto Ruder's limp body.

Gritting his teeth Zain says, "I can't hold on much longer."

A few seconds go by and the middle portion of the deck continues to. Then, with the wind and water making matters worse, Zain's grip on the railing failed him. He and Ruder both went tumbling down, hitting objects that are bolted down along the way. When they got down to the gap, Zain lost his grip on Ruder as well. Now he was free falling, alone, with no idea where he would land. It seemed like he was just falling faster and faster. He started to go so fast that he felt like he was about to fall asleep. But this wasn't sleepiness he was feeling; the increasing speed was trying to make him blackout. After struggling for what seemed like forever, Zain did indeed succumbed and blacked out long before he hit the ground.

The first of Zain's senses to return to him was hearing and touch. At first, all he could hear was wind whipping around him. And all that he could feel was complete arctic temperatures.

Like in a light sleep where you aren't quite awake but you're still operating on some level of consciousness, Zain thought, "Was it just a dream? Am I still on the ship? Did all of those terrible events never happen?"

When he finally opened his eyes he would see that those wishes would remain just that, wishes. What he would see is an endless field of snow and that he was half buried in it. When he was finally able to stand up, he took a look in each direction. But all he saw was snow and trees everywhere he looked.

At the top of his lungs he yelled, "HELLLLLLEN!!! ……SIIIZZERRR!!! ……KAIZEN!!! ……Ruder…"

After finally realizing that no one was going to answer him Zain started walking forward**_2_**. Once walking for a few minutes he spotted a cave and decided to rest there. He got inside the cave and then crawled into the corner.

At which point he curled up and cried himself to sleep holding his sister's pendant.

**1.** Another Writers note to the reader: There's something I've been doing with the names and titles that I want to share with everyone. More and more I've been using words of a different language rather than making them off the top of my head. Fore example, in this episode the Balrogs mention a place called **Yomi Tower**. Well Yomi is actually a Japanese word that is translated into death and/or purgatory. In episode 5 Ruder mentions a person named **Shogo** on his last breath. Shogo is also a Japanese word, but this one is translated into clarity of self. And the last one I have so far is actually all the way up in the first episode. The word is **Saevio**, and it is a Latin word that has several meanings. The most common one is vicious but it can also mean vengeful, hateful, etc; fits his name doesn't it. From now on I will let you know when I use words like that just so you have that little bit of information.

**2.** Writers note to the reader: When I imagined the part of Zain walking in the snow there was this one song that kept on running through my head. It's called _Rain_ and it's from the Cowboy Bebop series in "Episode 5 – Balled of a Fallen Angel." The lyrics of the song fit in so well with what is happening. If you have some interest in knowing what I'm talking about then you need to contact me individually.

STORY BY: SacredOne (aka SacredFrost / NeonFrost)

EDITS BY: The1Phantom


	7. Episode 7: Enter Kiki, the Beautiful Swo

**Episode 7 – Enter Kiki, the Beautiful Swordswoman!**

When the sun came up the next day, the heat from the light woke him up. He sat up and wiped away some of the tears that were still on his face. For a while he just sat at the bottom of the cave and looked up at the entrance. He was thinking if there was any reason to try and get up at all.

He was thinking, "If I stay here I'll die from starvation…but if I get up and leave and try to find help I'll die in the cold or be killed by a monster."

But then he started to stare at his sister's pendant. All of a sudden something came over him and Ruder's words began to echo in his mind**_1_**:

_Interrupting Zain, "Zain, listen to me cough you and your sister, Helen, need to make it through this."_

_Zain, "Don't talk your only waste your energy. Just sit still and let me get you a—"_

_Ruder, "Zain cough listen, the world can't lose the two of you. Especially you; above all else, you must make it through this. I have no cough cough idea what future fate has placed before you but—"_

After a long time he finally tucked the pendant in one of his pockets and thought to himself, "I can't lay here to die. Ruder told me I have to survive. I have to make it out of this. I have to find Helen; and I have to kill Saevio."

So he got up and climbed out of the cave that he had spent all night in. When he walked outside he had to cover his because they were used to the darkness of the cave and not the bright lights from the sun. Even though it was no longer snowing and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, it was still cold outside as the wind was still roaring all around him. Zain looked around but just like the day before, there was nothing but snow and a few trees as far as the eye could see. In the distance, Zain could hear the roars of what were probably Yetis in multiple directions. Even still he went on and began trucking through the snow. It was so cold that he had to stick his arms in his robe and wrapped them around himself to try and stay warm. However, he was already starting to lose the feeling in his legs.

Eventually he came to the edge of a cliff. When he got close to the edge and looked down he could see what appeared to be an over thirty-foot drop, he could also see a whole pack of Hectors sleeping soundly at the bottom. For no apparent reason, Zain sat down in the snow and started watching them. After a few minutes, the Hectors started to become roused and began frantically looking around. In a few seconds the reason for their unrest was revealed. A pack of White Pangs had shown up and was threatening to take the Hectors' territory. Every single Hector was now awake and though outnumbered, appeared ready to defend their territory. After a brief stand off, the first move was made by one of the White Pangs. Soon after, the other beasts jumped into the fray. Both groups were now locked in a life or death battle. The White Pangs had the advantage in numbers but the Hectors were not willing to accept defeat so easily.

Zain sat there in awe at the sight he was seeing. He couldn't understand what was going on. He thought, "Why would they fight? It's obvious that they're outnumbered with no chance of winning. What could motivate them to continue fighting?"**_2_**

By now after battling for about ten minutes, casualties had been suffered on both sides. However, what Zain didn't know was that his presence had caught the attention of a group of Yetis, Pepes, Werewolves, and Lycanthropes that were walking around. Zain was so preoccupied with the battle below him that he didn't even notice them sneak up on him until they were almost upon him with their shadows cast over him. When he saw their shadows he quickly got up and turned around. He stared at the many powerful monsters, each and every one of them with bloodlust in their eyes. One of the Lycanthropes stepped forward and looked like it was going to strike Zain who was without any weapon, which meant he was as good as dead. Even if he had a staff on him, he would be unable to take out such a group of beasts. The Lycanthrope was about to attack and Zain's only reaction was to cover his face with his arms. But right before the monster's claws made contact with Zain, the same archaic circle appeared on his forehead for a second time. This time however, instead of shooting out ice, he teleported past all the monsters that surrounded him. When he realized that he was never hit with the bone-crushing blow he was expecting he looked around and noticed that the monsters were behind him instead.

He thought to him, "What just happened? Did I teleport past them? That can't be right, I've never been able to teleport so easily before. Moving my whole body with magic was the hardest thing for me to do. It always required a massive amount of concentration and I was only able to move a short distance." Staring down at his hands, he thought, "Now that I think about it, something strange happened on the ship too." He recalls the moment when his hidden power was first revealed. "I thought for sure that Balrog was about to knock me out. What is happening to me?"

At this time some of the Yetis had noticed that their prey was now behind them. Zain too had realized they would start to chase him soon. Figuring that his luck with teleporting wouldn't happen twice in a row, Zain sprinted away from the group. But he hesitated for too long; one of the Yetis was close enough and was ready to attack. The monster pounded on the ground, causing tremors and upheavals in the snow that traveled towards Zain. Even though Zain was a few feet away from the Yeti, it wasn't enough to avoid the attack. The tremor threw Zain into the air and when he landed, all of the monsters were there waiting for him. Zain fell face first into the snow and before he could even get up, the Yetis and Werewolves started pounding him into the ground. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

By the time Zain awakened he was being dragged into the entrance of another cave. Two Pepes were dragging him by the legs with the rest of the group following. The two Pepes threw Zain against a wall inside the cave. All the beasts then surrounded him and began talking among themselves.

One of the Werewolves said, "I can hardly remember the last time I had a human to eat."

A Lycanthropes responded, "Any longer and I thought I might have to eat one of you."

The rest of the talk that followed were along the same lines; how hungry they were, how they would eat Zain, which part of the body they wanted, etc. Zain was powerless to do much of anything, and he knew it.

All of a sudden another voice cut the through the conversation, saying, "Before you try quelling your appetite on him, why don't you try whetting it on me first."

All the monsters turned around to see a silhouette standing at the entrance of the cave. The Yetis and Pepes charged towards the figure, as he ran towards them activating his Fury skill. When he got close, he unsheathed his sword and threw his shield at the closest Pepe. The shield hit the Pepe in the middle of the forehead, knocking it off-balance. The warrior moved in at an incredible speed and cut deep into the Pepe's torso. Two Yetis then moved in to double team their assailant. The warrior picked up his shield and with his Shield Mastery skill, blocked one of the Yeti's attacks with it, and slipped out before the second one got a chance to hit him. The warrior turned around so that he was facing both Yetis and used his Shout skill. Both Yetis were stunned and Zain's savior moved in for a finishing blow. He cut down both of the Yetis in one fell swoop with unusual speed for a warrior. Next were three Werewolves, ready to jump in and take out their intruder. The warrior once again used his Shout skill to stun the three of them. He was able to do away with two out of the three. But the third one was able to attack before the warrior was ready to defend. However, he was able to activate his Power Guard skill right before the Werewolf made contact. When the Werewolf hit the warrior, they were both sent flying. But the warrior was able to recover quickly and finished off the Werewolf. Or so he thought until the monster grabbed him by the leg and wouldn't let go. What he didn't know was that this was a distraction meant to allow a Lycanthrope to sneak up behind him. However, before the Lycanthrope was able to knock out the mystery man, a Cargo appeared out of nowhere and knocked the Lycanthrope to the ground. The warrior was then able to work himself free by cutting off the arm of the Werewolf. All of those actions happened in the space of just a few seconds. The Lycanthrope then got up, but saw the warrior and the Cargo standing ready to attack.

The warrior asked, "Are you going to try your luck just like the rest of your friends?"

The Lycanthrope stood up, frowned and said, "Come on everybody. Let's get out of here."

With that, the rest of the monsters in the cave ran out. As for the warrior, he moved over to where Zain was resting against the wall. He stopped right in front of Zain who looked up to see his savior. However, he was a little surprised at what saw when the sun shone in. The person who had saved him was not a man, but a girl around his age. She was tanned and had an Angelica hairstyle.

The first thing she said was, "Hey, my name's Kiki, what's yours?" Zain stood up with some difficulty and but before he could speak, she said, "Well, aren't you going to thank me at least? Werewolf got your tongue?"

She then smiled and giggled a little, but before Zain got a chance to reply, he fainted. The girl's Cargo stepped forward and caught Zain on its back.

After examining the wizard, she said, "What's with this guy? He's all beat up and doesn't even have a weapon. And it looks like he hasn't eaten in a long time. Come on Sticker, let's take this guy back to our campsite."

So Kiki, the highly skilled swordswoman, and Sticker, Kiki's strange pet Cargo, carried Zain out of the cave.

**1.** Writer's note to the reader: This is something new I'm trying. If it looks like I can add in a flash back, then it'll appear as an all indented paragraph that's all italicized.

**2.** Writer's note to the reader: Remember this new scene I just added in. What Zain saw and the thoughts he had about it will be come important eventually.

STORY BY: SacredOne (aka SacredFrost/NeonFrost)

EDITS BY: The1Phantom


	8. Episode 8: Dark Intensions

**Episode 8 – Dark Intensions**

A low rumbling filled the air as if a fierce storm was rapidly approaching. Above were black clouds that filled the entire sky. Even the light from the sun couldn't make it through the clouds. Every now and then, groups of lights filled the clouds from the lightning bolts that were bursting inside the clouds.

Below was a city made of steel and buildings that challenged the mountains themselves for greater height. It is likely to be Kerning City, the most modernized city in all of Victoria Island. However, a city that is known for its loud bustling noises of taxis and people was eerily quiet. It was as if all life in the place had come to a halt.

Upon a closer look, the reason for the cities' silence can be seen. People, cars, animals, everything there had been completely frozen or mangled. People can be seen through out the entire city frozen in a wide array of poses. Some of them had a look of fear on them, others in panic, and others looked as if they weren't going to go down without some kind of fight. Some bodies even had signs of being attacked, thrown, and seriously disfigured.

Not a single sign of life could be found in all of Kerning City, except for one figure that stood in the middle of the city. Some few feet behind him was a portal that led to some unknown location. This figure was slouched over with his head hanging low down. He had a blue aura radiating off of him. All of a sudden the person stood straight up, revealing an even more terrifying scene. The person was Zain, his eyes were glowing a crimson red color and the archaic symbol on his forehead was radiating more brightly than ever before. After a moment of heavy breathing, he inhaled and let lose a deafening roar. Once again the scene changes to high above the city. A few seconds pass by, and a bright orangish light in the middle of the city, where Zain is, begins flicker. Suddenly a bluish explosion envelops the whole city, causing it to become a completely frozen wasteland. Soon after, huge amounts of gigantic lightning bolts barrel down on the skyscrapers of the city, knocking them all down one by one. The city is engulfed in explosions of ice and lightning.

Zain rapidly sits up in a strange bed gasping for air. He puts his hand on his forehead and realizes that he is sweating profusely. He looks around and notices a mirror not far from the bed and picks it up.

Rubbing his forehead and staring at it in the mirror he thinks to himself, "What was that? Some kind of dream? No, nothing like that could be a dream. It had to be nightmare. But why was I in it? And just what was I doing?"

Just about then the flap that covers the entrance to the tent opens up and a person peers in.

It was Kiki with a slight smile on her face, "Ah, I see you're finally awake. You've been asleep for two days ya know. Sticker was starting to complain that she might have to carry you three days in a row."

Zain stares at her and examines the tent a little bit more, and then notices that his clothes are folded in the corner. He looks down and realizes that he's wearing a pink Sauna Robe instead of his usual Red Anakamoon.

Noticing what he is thinking, Kiki says, "Oh, your clothes were pretty torn up and wet so I switched them with my Robe. It was the only thing I had that fit."

Zain looks at her with an embarrassed face, blushing. Finally he asks her, "Where am I?"

Kiki looks at him hard and snaps back, "What, you're not even going to give me your name or say thank you!?"

Zain looks at her with a surprised voice but responses with, "M-My name is Zain."

Kiki looked at him with a sarcastically (F3) facial expression, "What kinda name is Zain?"

Zain returned the look and said, "Well, what kind of name is Kiki?"

Then Kiki smiled and put her hands together, "Ah, I'm glad you remembered. You passed out right after I told you so I didn't think you'd remember." Then she points at his clothes and continues, "Hurry up and get dressed, we need to move out soon."

With that she left and closed the flap behind her. Zain immediately got out of the bed and undressed. While he was putting on his Anakamoon robe he thought to himself, "Man she's so bossy. But I suppose I should thank her for saving my life back at that cave from all of those powerful monsters." While he was putting on his pair of Red Pennance he remembered back to the other day, "I've never seen someone that wielded a sword move so fast. Even Ruder never moved at that pace for as long as she did."

When Zain finally finished getting his stuff together and stepped outside. Kiki was feeding Sticker some pet food. He asked her again, "So you never answered my question, where are we?"

Kiki then turned around and started checking her inventory and said, "We're currently in the Icy Cold Fields. We should reach El Nath by the end of the day."

Zain turned around and looked up at the sky and thought to himself, "El Nath huh. I wonder if anyone else is there. I sure hope so, it's lonely without them."

Kiki's yelling, "Hey, stop daydreaming and help me with this tent!" interrupting his thoughts.

Zain ran over to where the tent was and started undoing the ropes. As he was doing it he thought, "Man she's bossy."

The scene now changes to the Balrog pirate ship, which is flying through dark and thunderous clouds. Saevio was standing at the bow of the craft with his arms crossed and his spear sticking out of the ground. Far behind him were the two Balrogs watching him closely.

One of them broke his stare from Saevio and looked at the other and said, "I don't know why we don't just throw this guy off the boat right now. We already got what we wanted, who says we have to give him what he wants."

Not breaking his stare the other responds, "You know as well as I do that our King hates to have debts. They can be debts of payment or debts of revenge, but he never leaves them unchecked."

Just then a Taurospear walked out from the inside of the ship. He then informed the two Balrogs, "We've reached a good spot to open a Dimensional Gate."

The first Balrog nodded his head and said, "Alright, then get to it."

The Taurospear then walked to the front of the ship and held out a pitch-black scroll. When he unraveled it a line of bright light appeared in front of the ship. Then it all of a sudden seemed to rip open, big enough to fit the whole ship.

One of the Balrogs then stepped forward and pointed at the rip. Without hesitation he ordered them to go inside it. At first, when the ship went inside, all Saevio could see was a blinding light. But his eyes were eventually able to adjust to it. However, he wasn't expecting what he saw next.

With a surprised expression on his face, he said, "Where have you taken me? There are benches lined up and streetlights. And the sky looks like its night time." After a moment of thought Saevio looked even more surprised and said, "Wait, could this be city that is in the old lore?"

Both of the Balrogs came up to where Saevio was and responded, "That's correct. This is the fabled long lost City of Monsters."

The other Balrog continued, "This is where we monsters used to live in peace long before you humans ever showed up. We lived happily under the rule of our king. But now this place is a dormant wasteland and the silence here could drive any _living_ creature mad."

Saevio frowned and said, "That's strange, this place sort of reminds me of Ludibrium Clock Tower. I thought you said we were going to this place called Yomi Tower."

Both Balrogs smiled and one said, "We are in Yomi Tower." Saevio only stared back, confused. So the Balrog continued, "For as long back as I can remember you humans have always called this place Ludibrium Clock Tower. However, we monsters, and the true rulers of this place, have always called it Yomi Tower."

Saevio then said, "Alright enough of the history lesson. All I care about is getting my prize."

One Balrog smiled and replied, "Have a little patience human. You'll get what you're looking for right over there."

The Balrog pointed to a gigantic monument in the center of the city. When the Balrog ship landed in front of it, only Saevio and one of the Balrogs followed him up it. At the peak was a strange looking clock and a large tombstone front and center. The tombstone was even taller than Saevio and it had a strange symbol on it. And below that were a couple of lines of strange writing.

Saevio looked around for a little bit but then turned around and asked the Balrog, "So where is my prize?"

The Balrog held his hand up to the grave and said, "Your prize is right here."

Saevio stared at the grave and examined it for a short while. But eventually he said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

All of a sudden a voice echoed through the air, "I assure you Dragon Knight Saevio that there is no joke involved here."

Saevio started looking around franticly and yelled out, "Who said that, show yourself?"

The mysterious voice replied, "There is no reason to yell, for I am right next to you."

Saevio turned around and soon realized that the voice was actually coming from the tombstone right next to him. Saevio then said, "And who the hell are you."

The tombstone replied, "I am the king of the monsters of this world that you were most likely told about. Currently, all of my followers call me Riothamus1. If you must call me something, call me that. Now, are you ready for your reward?"

Writers note to the readers: It's time for me to bring to you another translation. This time the word is Riothamus, which isn't a Japanese word like my last ones. But instead it's a Latin word that means "great king." In history, it was mainly used as a title for King Arthur. Also, for those of you that haven't realized yet, the place that Saevio went to was Ludibrium: Deep Inside of Watch Tower.

-CREDITS-

STORY BY: _SacredOne_ (a.k.a. SacredFrost / NeonFrost)

EDITS BY: _The1Phantom_ and _karrtoz_

SPECIAL THANKS: _godofwarx2_ (For getting screenshots of Deep Inside of Watch Tower for me)


	9. Episode 9: Clear Priorities

**Episode 9 – Clear Priorities**

The sky on this day was pretty clear with a steady wind blowing in from the south. Off in the distance was a silhouette of three figures walking in a northern direction. Eventually you were able to tell that they are Zain, Kiki, and Sticker. When they reached hearing distance, it seems that the two of them were in the middle of a conversation.

Kiki, "What do you mean you don't know how you got all the way out there?"

Zain, "Well it's like I said before, one moment I was home the next I was in the snow fields of El Nath." He thinks to himself, "I wonder if it's really okay to be lying to her like this."

Kiki's thinks to herself, "There's no way that can be true. It seems like he has something to hide and if that is the case then I wont pry on the subject. I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready."

Zain looks up ahead and notices something; "Hey what's that over there?"

After seeing what he's pointing at Kiki answers, "Ah, we made good timing. Up ahead is the small town of El Nath."

Zain says, "There are actually people living in this frigid climate."

Kiki, "It's true that the town isn't very big and there aren't many people living here. But that is mainly based on the fact that there isn't that much mesos circulating through. The reason for that is because their economy is purely based on the travelers passing through, and even that isn't that much."

When they reached the entrance to El Nath both Kiki and Sticker stopped.

Zain turned around and asked, "Hey, why are you two stopping? Is something wrong."

Kiki, "I'm sure you've already noticed but Sticker here is a little bigger than your average run-of-the-mill Cargo."

Zain responds, "Yea I've been meaning to ask you about that. Usually you only see Cargos that size in the tunnels far below Sleepywood. And humans can't train those Cargos. At least, I've never heard of any human able to tame one. So how is it that you have one?"

Kiki sticks out her tongue and says, "It's a secwet. Maybe I'll tell you when you tell me how you really got caught in those snow fields."

With a surprised face Zain thinks, "She knows that I was lying about that."

Kiki then stood up tied a pouch to her belt. Then she says, "Sticker will wait outside of town till we are ready to leave. People would freak if they saw a big Cargo wandering around town."

And with that, Zain and Kiki entered El Nath while Sticker waited outside. The town seemed fairly empty. There were only a few people outside, even on the main road. Most of them were hunters and travelers resting before they continued on. There was even this one weird guy with a parachute on his back running around. He kept on going on about how he was separated from his men. Zain followed Kiki to a big gate that read 'MARKET.' They continued past it and Kiki then stopped in front of another big gate that had a sign on it that read 'FREE MARKET.' Under the sign was a portal that was flashing three different locations.

Zain turned to her and asked, "So what are we doing here?"

Kiki pointed to a series of buildings further down. Then she said, "There's a potion shop over there. Go and replenish our supply of white potions. And you better buy some Mana Elixirs for yourself since I rarely carry any of my own."

Zain scratched his and stared at the ground. Then he says, "Umm, see the thing is…" He pauses for a moment and then finishes; "I don't have any mesos on me."

Kiki looked at him with a "What the…?" (F7) face and says, "How can you be broke?" Then she pulled the pouch off her belt and says, "Geez, here, use this to buy the potions then."

Zain took the pouch and then asked Kiki, "What are you going to be doing?"

Kiki pointed to the Free Market entrance and said, "I've got a little business to take care of here. Since you'll finish way before me I want you to wait for me near the archway that has the sign that says Market on it."

The two of them separate and head off to their respective areas. Zain walked among the buildings to locate the potion shop. Kiki walks through the portal and is instantly teleported to a new location. She is moved to an area with lush grass and lots of people. The sound of hundreds of voices fill the air and market stands as far as the eye could see. As Kiki started to maneuver one of the salesmen called her over.

Waving his hand over at Kiki he says, "Hey pretty lady. Come on over and see the merchandise I have to sell. I guarantee that I have top quality rare items at fair prices." Kiki then walked over to his booth and examined the items he had laid out.

Back in El Nath Zain has entered the town's potion shop. Inside there were four people not counting Zain himself. One person was the shopkeeper, two others appeared to be part of Orbis' hospital standing at the counter, but the other one was very different. He was cloaked in a Black Seraph Cape and had the hood covering his head. He was leaving the building just as Zain walked in. Since the hood was covering the man's face the only thing Zain could tell was that he had black hair and was about the size and build as Zain. When the two of them got shoulder-to-shoulder Zain got a very strange feeling throughout his entire body. Zain stopped in his tracks and slightly turned to watch the strange man walk out.

He thought to himself, "What was that feeling just now? Chills ran down my spine when he went past me."

The sound of the shopkeeper's voice broke his thoughts, "Welcome! Whatever you may need for your journey, I have them all."

The two hospital staffs had finished buying their items and were now packing up their stuff while carrying on a conversation. Zain walked up to the counter and began to examine the selection of potions behind the counter. He then placed an order for sixty White Potions and sixty Mana Elixirs.

The shopkeeper responds, "One moment please while I go fetch your items."

While Zain was waiting for her to return he couldn't help but over hear a bit of the conversation between the two people from Orbis.

The first hospital staff member, "Did you hear what happened to Mizuke yesterday?"

The second, "No, what happened to him?"

The first, "In the early evening he was making his last rounds through the snow fields to see if there was anybody in trouble. And all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of these two people laying in the snow face first. One was a Cleric while the other was a Hermit."

Zain's full attention had been caught by the conversation.

The second, "What was their condition?"

The first, "Obviously the Cleric didn't have that many severe wounds. His only real problem was the fact that he over exerted himself on mana usage. So it's nothing really life threatening. However, the Hermit girl was a different story. It seems that the Cleric was unable to treat her wounds as well because hers were very very severe. So the two of them had to be rushed away quickly."

The second, "So that's why we were called back so quickly. And told that we should restock our items for the trip back."

The first, "That's correct."

At this point Zain stepped forward to the two, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Can I ask you something?"

The first turned around, "Sure, what is it?"

Zain franticly continued, "Those two that you were just talking about. Do you know anything else about them? Like their names or where they are right now?"

The first answered, "Well I never heard anything about what their names were. However, I do know that both of them were quickly rushed to the hospital in Orbis."

The shopkeeper returns with a backpack containing the potions, "That'll be 56,400 mesos please."

Zain quickly paid for the potions and then ran out of the building thinking to himself, "That has to be Sizzer and Andrea, and if that is the case then I must hurry to Orbis." When he reached the gate with the 'Market' sign on it he remembered about Kiki and how he was supposed to wait for her.

Just then Zain heard Kiki's voice, "Hey, Zain! I finished my shopping." She ran up to him with a sack over her back. "I've got a few things for you."

With a surprised expression, Zain, "You bought something…for me?"

Kiki placed the sack on the ground and started to go through it, "Well it's more like a couple of things." She pulls out an Esther Shield, "Here, this is the first thing I got for you. It's of really good quality, one of a kind."

Zain takes the shield, "Wow Kiki, but you really didn't—."

Kiki then pulls out an Evil Wings, "Here, the shield was just something I happen to come across. This was the real reason I went into the Free Market. This is probably the best Evil Wings you'll ever see. It's of the best quality and has had a bunch of low success scrolls used on it_**1**_."

Zain took the staff, "You didn't have to do this for me. I'm sure both of these items must of cost you a ton of mesos."

Kiki, "Not as much as you would think. I came across this guy that had Green Snails for brains. He had these things priced way below what they should have…hey are you crying?"

Wiping away a tear, "It's just that, only two people in my life have ever been this nice to me."

Patting Zain's back, "Aww come on kid, there's no reason to cry."

Standing up and frowning (F1) Zain says, "Don't call me a kid, we're about the same age."

Smiling, "Alright then, stop crying and accept my gifts."

Zain, "Thank you."

Kiki, "Eh, don't mention it."

Zain, "I don't mean for just the equipment. Also for saving me, and for letting me come with you to El Nath."

Kiki, "Like I said, don't mention it. I just couldn't let you go wandering around without a staff and a shield to protect yourself with."

Zain picked up the Evil Wings with his right hand and then grabbed a hold of the shield with his left hand.

Zain, "Now I have something important to tell you. While I was getting the potions I overheard a conversation. I need to go to Orbis right away."

Kiki, "Why Orbis? What's there?"

Zain, "I'll explain when we get there."

Turning towards Orbis Tower and pointing her finger to the sky Kiki yelled, "ALRIGHT THEN, WE'RE OFF TO ORBIS!!!"

Zain thinks to himself, "Geez, she's awfully energetic all of a sudden."

**1.** Writer's note to the readers: When Kiki says that the items are of good quality; think of it as being along the same lines as being above average.


	10. Episode 10: Dark Plans

**Episode 10 – Dark Plans**

Inside the City of Monsters at the bottom of Yomi Tower (Ludibrium Clock Tower), the streets are filled with a low laying fog. Some of the streetlights are flickering while others are either off or on. The perpetual silence there is more than any person could stand for a long period of time. At the monument in the center of the city a figure can be seen at the bottom step. Upon a closer examination it can be seen that the person is cloaked in a Black Seraph Cape and is wrapped in bandages. Only their right eye is left uncovered. The "mummy" man has a Fairfrozen resting in his arms and is leaning his head against it. The silence is broken by footsteps of another person. A silhouette of a person can soon be seen through the fog. When he breaks through it can be seen that he too is wearing a Black Seraph Cape. Judging by his hair and build one could assume that this is the same man that was in El Nath's potion shop.

The mystery man stops in front of the "mummy" man and gets down on one knee and hangs his head low, "I've arrived, my Lord Saevio."

Saevio lefts his head and gazes at the man in front of him and then speaks through his bandages, "You're late Gale."

Gale clinched his teeth and tried to speak through them, "Sorry my Lord. I had to make a stop along the way."

Saevio, "I didn't ask for your idiotic excuse. Don't let it happen again. Or else you know what will happen." Saevio stands up and slowly walks up the stairs, "So what do you have to report?"

Gale raises his head slightly, "It seems that your target has recently passed through El Nath and is on his way to Orbis. Also, he seems to have picked a female Crusader and strange Cargo along the way."

Saevio stops and crosses his arms, "Send some men to intercept them inside Orbis Tower. The sooner I can take care of the target the better." There is a slight pause, and then Saevio continues, "Well? What are you waiting?!? Get going!"

Gale clinches his teeth again, "Of course…Lord…Saevio."

Gale turns and leaves the same way he came in. When his footsteps can no longer be heard the tombstone, Riothamus, speaks, "It's obvious as to how he feels about you."

Saevio slightly smiles, "Heh, He probably can't stand the very sight of me. I bet, every time he hears me speak he wishes he could squeeze my neck until my head popped off."

Riothamus, "Hmmm…?"

Saevio, "Judging from my involvement with his past I wouldn't be surprised if I guessed right. In fact, his hatred probably runs much deeper than that."

Riothamus, "So, if he despises you so much why keep him so close?"

Saevio gets a big smile on his face, "Because he knows what will happen if he ever tries to make a move against me. Plus, he's just too convenient to not keep him chained to my side."

Riothamus, "Well its not like you have to even fear him anymore. You have received your reward with only a few injuries. That Fairfrozen you hold in your hands is proof of your…transformation. It's thanks to my gift to you that you were able to completely blow away a Thanatos so easily."

Saevio gets a sinister smile on his face and stares his bandaged hands, "Yes, the one thing I truly desire in this world is finally mine. Ultimate power, no one can stand against my might now!"

Riothamus thinks to himself, "Hmmmm…."

The scene now changes to a Snowy Hill close to Orbis Tower. The wind has picked up again and a good amount of snow is falling. Zain has his arms wrapped around him to try and stay warm. Kiki and Sticker are ahead of him.

Kiki turns around notices Zain's condition, "You cold?"

Zain looks up trying to not look too pathetic in front of Kiki, "No, I'm fine."

Kiki, "Uh huh…" She turns to Sticker and starts to rummage through one of the packs on his side.

She then pulls out a bowl, "Here, drink this. It'll keep you warm for awhile, or at least till we get to Orbis Tower."

Zain takes the bowl and stares at it. He soon becomes lost in memories of the rest of the Heaven's Seven members. He begins to remember about Kaizen handing him the bowl of Red Bean Soup back on the ship. His mind wanders eventually thinking about his sister Helen and Ruder. His eyes start to tear up at the thought of them.

Kiki, "Hey, what's wrong now?"

Zain realizes that he's about to cry and quickly wipes his face with his arm, "Oh, its nothing. Just some steam in my face."

Kiki puts her hand on Zain's shoulder, "Come on now, you aren't going to start crying at the drop of the hat now are you?"

Zain looks at her as sternly as he can, "NO!" He quickly eats the soup.

Kiki smiles as well, "Good, it shouldn't be much longer till we reach Orbis Tower. Things should get much easier once we arrive there."

The scene now changes again to inside the first level of Orbis Tower. Standing in front of a window is Gale looking out towards the Snowy Hill. Behind him are three other people. Judging by their clothes and weapons one is a Sniper, one is an Assassin, and the other is Fire/Poison Mage. Soon Gale is able to see Zain, Kiki, and Sticker coming over the hill.

Gale turns around and looks at the other three, "Our target is almost here. You three have your orders so you know what to do. Be sure not to confront them on the first floor. There is too high a risk that some bystanders will come in."

Gale walks pass the three of them as if he was about to leave.

The assassin turns around, "Aren't you going to stick around?"

Gale stops, "I prefer to not get involved in these kinds of things. That's why I have you three handle it and you three need the practice. Just make sure you guys don't mess this up. Saevio wont be very forgiving for either of us if you do."

The three of them, "There's no way we can mess this up with such an easy target. It shouldn't take too long."


	11. Episode 11: Confrontation part 1

**Episode 11 – Confrontation (part 1)**

Inside the bottom of Orbis Tower: the sounds of Jr. Pepes can be heard echoing everywhere. Mixed in with that is wind coming through the open windows of the tower. It almost sounds as if someone is whispering in your ear. Standing on one of the platforms that extend off the wall is Zain. On a platform below him are Kiki and Sticker. While Kiki climbs up a rope to where Zain is, Sticker is able to jump high enough to get from platform to platform.

Kiki notices Zain looking straight up the tower, "Your neck will hurt if you keep that up."

Zain responds, "It's so high up. Do you know how far it goes?"

Kiki looks at him, "What, are you telling me that you've never been to Orbis Tower before?"

Zain, "To tell the truth, this is the first time I've been off Victoria Island."

Kiki, "My oh my, there's practically a whole world out there that you haven't seen. Monsters to battle, sights to see, people to meet, treasures to find."

Zain looks at Kiki and slightly smiles, "Perhaps you and I can adventure that world someday."

With a surprised expression, Kiki's face blushes a bit. She quickly changes the subject, "Anyway, to answer your question; I would say that we're on the second floor of the tower. There are a total of twenty floors to this thing."

Zain, Kiki, and Sticker continue moving up the tower from platform to platform. Along the way they encounter many Dark Leattys and Jr. Pepes. At first, only Kiki and Sticker fought against them. But as they progressed on Zain slowly started to become more out going and fought along side them. Eventually, it got to the point where even Kiki had trouble keeping up with Zain. Of course, Kiki is too proud of a person to admit to such a thing.

At the bottom of the eighth floor Kiki finally speaks, "Yo…Zain…don't you need to take a break? I mean…you've been going nonstop since the fourth floor."

Zain stops and turns around. He notices that Kiki isn't on the same platform as him; instead she is below him by two. Zain starts scratching his head with a puzzled look, "Come to think of it, I don't feel tired at all. And using my magic has become a lot easier than it usually is." In his mind he starts thinking about recent events, "A lot of odd things have been happening all of a sudden to me."

Finally catching up to him, "Well you certainly aren't acting like the timid Zain I ran into back in the Cold Fields."

Zain smiles and scratches the back his head, "Well I wouldn't say that I was timid."

Kiki, "Not timid, eh? Then how 'bout cry baby?"

Zain frowns, "Alright I get it. Lets just keep going."

The three of them continue on up the platforms. They stop on one platform because they notice that a Fire/Poison Mage, Sniper, and Assassin are on the next one up. Also on the platform is a statue of beautiful Fairy sitting on a column. Of course, Sticker is nowhere to be seen. But that is normal for when strangers are around. Not because he is a coward but because it is best to not be seen by them.

Kiki steps forward to the edge of the one her and Zain are occupying, "Oh, hello. The two of us are just passing by."

The three strangers don't respond in any sort of way to Kiki's statement. She jumps over to the same platform as them. With the three of them still showing no response she begins to climb the rope to the next platform. Zain follows her in and jumps up to the platform with the three strangers on it. When he turns his back to them to start climbing up rope the Sniper steps forward towards him. He takes out his Gross Jaeger and aims it right at Zain's head. In just that split second Zain realizes that something is wrong. He turns slightly and catches the crossbow in the corner of his eye. He just barely leans back enough to miss the Steel Arrow by a little bit.

Zain, practically yelling, "Why in the world did you do that! You could have killed me!"

Zain's words catch Kiki's attention. She turns around and sees that the three strangers have taken an interest in Zain.

Just then the F/P Mage steps forward and raises his Dark Ritual into the air, "Poison Myst!"

Zain, who has no idea of what's going on, is just standing there dumb founded. In an instant the entire area is filled with a green, dense fog. However, Kiki just barely managed to jump in and pull him out in time. She jumps several platforms down in order to escape the reach of the fog.

Out from the fog steps the Assassin from the group. He gets in a stance that signifies that he is about to attack, "Haste!" The Assassin starts to jump down each platform at great speed. He lands in front of Zain and Kiki, "Claw Booster!"

The Assassin starts throwing Steelys at the two of them at amazing speed. However, Kiki is just barely quick enough to raise her Silver Legend Shield and block the attack. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the F/P Mage leaning over the side of one of the platforms preparing to fire a Magic Composition arrow at them.

She grabs Zain and pulls him to the other side of her, "Here, I'll switch with ya."

Zain catches on to what she means and starts firing Cold Beams at the Assassin in order to keep him from throwing any more Steelys. However, with the Assassin's Haste still active he is able to easily dodge every piece of ice that is thrown at him. At that time, the F/P Mage above them finally fires his arrow. At first, Kiki thought that he would be shooting it towards her. But she soon realizes that it was heading straight for Zain.

She jumps in the way of its path and raises her shield, "I know this is going to hurt."

The mage's arrow strikes her shield with enough force that it sends her stumbling back and into Zain, knocking them both down. When Kiki opens her eyes she sees that the Assassin is now standing over her and Zain.

The Assassin, "This is none of your concern, women. It would be better for your own health to not get involved anymore."

Kiki quickly reaches for her Hero's Gladius but before she can grab it and strike at the Assassin he kicks her hard enough to knock her off the platform. She falls several platforms down, putting a great amount of distance between her and Zain.

Eventually Zain starts to scratch his forehead and slowly open his eyes. He is surprised to see the Sniper, Assassin, and F/P Mage standing over him. He quickly reaches for his Evil Wings that lies next to him. But before he gets to it the Sniper steped hard on his hand and the Assassin kicked the staff off the platform.

The Assassin leans down towards Zain so that his face was right in front of his, "Now now, we can't be having any of that now can we?"

The Sniper raises his crossbow and aims it at Zain, then continues, "Our master will be most pleased to learn that we were successful in our mission."

Zain looks back at them with a puzzled expression, "Your master?"

The F/P Mage answers, "Yes, if I understand correctly, he was once someone you knew very well. Saevio, I believe his name was."

Zain's expression goes from being surprised to immense anger, "Saevio sent you guys after me."

The Assassin, "Yes, it seems that he sees you as a threat and wants you terminated. Why? I haven't the slightest clue."

The Sniper refreshes his aim on Zain, "Enough talk! Lets just take care of him now."

In Zain's mind, "It's not enough that you killed Ruder back on the ship. But you're also responsible for everyone else being separated. And now you want me gone too. Saevio, I will destroy you. I swear it…SAEVIO!"


	12. Episode 12: Confrontation part 2

**Episode 12 – Confrontation (part 2)**

On the eighth floor of Orbis Tower, Zain and Kiki have fallen under attack by three mysterious strangers. One is a Fire/Poison Mage, another is an Assassin, and lastly, a Sniper, each one with their own deadly combination of skills and strengths to use. In the midst of the fight Kiki was separated from Zain, putting a distance of at least one of the Tower's floors between them. Soon afterwards, Zain is cornered and surrounded by the attackers. The three of them revealed to Zain that they were sent to kill him by Saevio's orders. The former Heaven's Seven guild member that is responsible for Ruder's death and, ultimately, the separation of the rest of the members.

Around this time, Sticker has come to the realization that something is wrong and starts to head back towards where Zain and Kiki should be. Also, Kiki has started to wake up from her fall. She starts by looking around the area.

All of a sudden she quickly sits up, yelling, "Zain!" She reaches over for her Hero's Gladius and stands up, "That's right. One of those creeps kicked me off the side. I wonder how far I fell down."

She slides her sword into its sheath and latches her shield to her back then begins to climb up the ropes. Soon after she starts, she hears something coming after her. She quickly gets up on the platform, gets down on one knee, unsheathes her Hero's Gladius by half way, unfastens her Silver Legend Shield, and brings it to her front. All of these motions put her into a defensive position that allows her to counter attack easily. Obviously, this is a sign that she is expecting one of the attackers to be coming down to finish her off. However, she is surprised, and gladdened, to see that one approaching is none other than Sticker. The full size Cargo lands in front of Kiki as if it already knows that something is wrong.

Kiki starts rubbing Sticker's head, "Come on, we've gotta help out Zain. We'll get up there much faster if I ride on you."

Sticker makes a sound that is half moan and half growl as a response.

Kiki, "I know you hate it when people ride on you, but what choice do we have here?"

Sticker moves over a bit, signaling that he agrees with Kiki's statement. Kiki moves to get on his back, and once she is situated he begins to jump from platform to platform. Along the way, Sticker suddenly stops on one of the platforms.

Looking down at Sticker, Kiki asks, "Hey, why'd you stop? We can't waste any more time!"

Sticker moves his head in a motion as if to point to something. Kiki soon sees what it is that Sticker wants her to see. She sees Zain's Evil Wings lying on the ground.

She goes over to it and picks it up, "I hope Zain is okay…."

After staring at the staff for a moment she quickly hops back on Sticker and they continue up at an even faster pace.

The scene now changes to Zain and the three attackers. The Sniper has his crossbow aimed dead square in the middle of Zain's face. Zain himself is too frightened to do anything.

The Assassin, who is smiling, "So long kid. It really is a shame that someone with such an interesting future had to die so young."

The very instant before the Sniper pulls the trigger to his crossbow, a loud roar occurs. The noise echoes from wall to wall of the enclosed tower, only making its sound even more deafening. The blast of reverberation catches all three of the attacker's attention. With the Sniper's attention divided, his aim becomes slightly off. When he fired his arrow, it was off enough that Zain was barely able to move his head and dodge it. The Sniper becomes surprised by Zain's luck and gasps. Sensing an opening, Zain's body begins to move on its own. He sits up and leans forward so that his head is at the same level of the Sniper's crossbow. With one swipe of his arm he knocks the crossbow out of the Sniper's hands and off the platform. All of a sudden Kiki and Sticker come lunging over the side of the platform.

The Assassin speaks in a surprised voice, "What in the world?!"

As soon as Sticker lands, he begins to charge towards the attackers. Sticker throws his body into them, knocking down the Sniper and the Assassin. The F/P Mage is far enough away to jump out of the way in time. Kiki jumps off of Sticker's back right before he, the Sniper, and the Assassin go over the side.

She throws the Evil Wings to Zain, "Here, I think this is yours."

She then leaps over the side of the platform to follow Sticker and the two attackers. Below, Sticker and the two attackers are falling at a quick speed. The Sniper is positioned directly under Sticker. So when the three of them finally fall onto a platform, the Sniper is crushed under the weight of the full sized Cargo. The speed and weight is enough to kill the Sniper, or just knock him out. Either way, it is obvious that the Sniper wouldn't be able to do any more at this point. The Assassin on the other hand, wasn't as misfortunate as his partner. The Assassin prepares to start throwing stars at the distracted Cargo. But right before he can start, Kiki suddenly lands right in front of him. Her sudden appearance surprises him and catches him off guard. The Assassin realizes that he can't throw his stars at her while she is so close. So instead he attempts to punch her with his claw. His slow attack speed makes it obvious that close range combat isn't his specialty, typical for a normal Assassin.

Kiki smiles while she easily dodges his attacks, "What's the matter? Can't use your troublesome stars while I'm so close?" Once there is a break in the Assassin's mediocre attacks, she quickly prepares for her counter. Blue energy starts to quickly swirl around her. The energy soon builds up above Kiki's head, forming into the shape of a tiger, "SHOUT!" The tiger-shaped energy opens its mouth followed by a thunderous roar, loud enough to make the platform shake. Kiki's Shout attack stuns the Assassin, giving her an opportunity to strike him down with her Hero's Gladius.

Back at where Zain is, the Fire/Poison Mage prepares to finish his task on Zain. He starts off by firing multiple Fire Arrows at Zain. However, the low level skill is enough for Zain to deflect using his Esther Shield. But the purpose of the Fire Arrows was merely to lure Zain into a false sense of security. The Mage quickly switches to using his Magic Composition attack. Zain was expecting another Fire Arrow, so by the time he noticed what the attack really was it was too late. The arrow stuck the shield releasing an explosion of fire and poisonous fumes, knocking Zain down.

The Mage slowly walked over to Zain, "Did you really think you could beat me? I've been in combat countless times and you're just a kid. There's no way you could match my experience."

The Mage got close to Zain and then raised his Dark Ritual staff to give the final blow. But Zain surprised him by sweeping the Mage's feet right out from under him. The Mage fell on his back, giving Zain time to get up and cast a Cold Beam attack on the Mage. The lower half of the Mage's body was frozen into a kneeling position.

Zain takes in a sigh of relief, "I got you…."

The Mage looks back up at Zain and smiles, "Yeah you got me. But I doubt you've got the guts to finish me, kid."

Zain continues to take in deep breaths, "It shouldn't be any harder than killing a monster."

The Mage begins to laugh, "Shows what you know."

Zain frowns at the Mage and slowly lifts up his staff and points it at him. But instead of finishing him off, he just stands there, frozen.

In Zain's mind he is thinking, "I've never harmed another human being before."

The Mage smiles, "I knew it. You're still just a kid." He then raises his staff, "Poison Myst!"

Large amounts of poisonous vapors explode from the Mage at a tremendous speed. Impact with the poison is enough to whip Zain's head back and make him fall flat on his back. Zain begins to slowly sit up to see that the Mage has worked himself free of the ice. Zain tries to get on his feet but he is unable to draw the strength that is needed. Instead he ends up on all fours and his vision is starting to become blurry. Not only that, but his muscles ache more and more whenever he tries to move.

The Mage moves over to Zain, "Like I said before, you're still just a kid who hasn't had the chance to enjoy the sight of blood on your hands. But it looks like now you won't get the chance."

The Mage slowly raises his staff and points it at Zain's head. Zain, certain that this is the end for him, tightly closes eyes. But then something strange occurs; instead a swift end like he was expecting nothing happens. Zain slowly opens his eyes to see what the cause for this is and is surprised to see that the Mage is still standing there, motionless. What's even stranger is that blood starts to run down from the his mouth.

Even though his legs wobbling, Zain gradually gets up, "What the heck?"

Suddenly the Mage falls to the ground like a rag doll. Standing behind him is another person. Judging from the equipment he's wearing he would be a Chief Bandit. His equipment consists of a Kandine cutter, Dark Stud shirt, Dark Stud pants, White Nightfox, Red Mystique Shoes, and a Seclusion Wristguard. He has a blue Terius hairstyle and has a Battle scar going across his cheek. Blood is running down the Chief Bandit's Kandine.

Zain tries to maintain his posture in his poisoned state, "Just who are you?"

The Chief Bandit pulls out an All Cure Potion and hands it to Zain, "Here…."

His voice is deep and stern. Zain slowly and cautiously takes the potion and drinks it.

After wiping away some of the potion with his hand, "Thanks, but I didn't get your name."

The Chief Bandit turns and walks to the edge of the platform. Without turning around, "It's Nova…."


	13. Episode 13: Envoy of Death

**Episode 13 – Envoy of Death**

On the eighth floor of Orbis Tower, Zain and Kiki fell under attack by three people who were sent by Saevio. Upon Kiki's triumphant return with Sticker she was able to split up the group of attackers. The Sniper was defeated when Sticker landed on him. The Assassin was struck down by Kiki's greater fighting skills. However, when Zain had the chance to defeat the Fire/Poison Mage he choked. The F/P Mage took the opportunity and turned the tables on Zain. The Mage used his Poison Myst skill on Zain, making him unable to even stand. Much less fight back. Zain's moment of demise seemed at hand when a Chief Bandit named Nova suddenly saved him. Nova was somehow able to get behind the Mage completely undetected and do away with him before he could strike Zain. But his motives for getting involved with Zain and Kiki are still unknown.

Now, the entire floor appears to be eerily quiet. Not even the common sound of wind through the windows is heard. Standing on one of the bottom platforms is a hooded man cloaked in a Black Seraph Cape. Judging by height and build he is most likely Gale, Saevio's mysterious servant. In front of him is the defeated body of the Assassin.

He gets down on one of his knees and closely examines the body, "Interesting…" He then turns his attention the body of the Sniper, "Very interesting."

Gale then proceeds to climb the ropes from one platform to the next until he reaches the one where the F/P Mage is located. Gale looks over the Mage's body, "Most interesting. A cutter made this fatal injury. I was expecting some sort of magical infliction. Plus, there is something…odd about the wound."

Gale stands up and reaches into his cloak, "No matter."

Gale pulls out a pitch-black scroll. He unrolls the scroll and a line of bright light appears in front of him. The line tears open making a gate for Gale step through. He is then teleported to the City of Monsters. Gale walks up to the monument in the center of the city with the tombstone at the top. Near it is Saevio unwrapping some of the bandages on his head.

(Remember: That scroll Gale used was the same one that was used by the Taurospear in Episode 8 – Dark Intensions.)

Saevio stopped unwrapping the bandages for a moment, "What do you want."

Gale stops at the foot of the stairs, "I have news about the three that I sent out."

Saevio starts taking bandages off again, "It better be good news."

Gale continues, "Unfortunately not. The three I sent out were all defeated."

Judging from his changed facial expression Saevio is displeased, "I thought that those were your three best men."

Gale, "I am most puzzled to how those three could have been beaten as well. But perhaps it is because—"

Saevio turns towards Gale with burning look in his eyes, "SILENCE!"

Gale pauses for a moment but then says, "I will go and take care of the target myself now."

Saevio goes over to the other side of the monument and picks up his Fairfrozen, "No, I've already made the mistake of trusting this task to you once. I wont let an incompetent fool like you screw it up again."

As Saevio walks down the stairs and past Gale he continues to stare him down with an enraged face. However, Gale just continues to look straight ahead. When Saevio gets a few meters away from the monument he pulls out a Return to Nearest Town scroll and teleports out of the area.

There is a long pause but then Riothamus, the tombstone, speaks, "Come Gale. Come up here so that we may have a word together."

The scene now changes to the twentieth and top floor of Orbis Tower. Zain and Kiki are both keeping a close eye on Nova as they continue up. Sticker was also watching Nova closely but he had to separate from the group since they were so close to Orbis. Nova stops at the highest platform and waits for Zain and Kiki to catch up to him.

Zain reaches him first, "So…Nova was it?"

Nova, "Nova Dragoon is my name."

Zain, "Well, thanks again for saving my life."

Nova, "A child who can't finish what he started should just go home."

Kiki gets up on the platform, "Speaking of which; just why is it that you got involved."

Nova, "I am not obliged to answer that."

Kiki looks at him kind of funny (F3), "Ok…so why is it that you're still with us?"

Nova, "I am not obliged to answer that."

While the two of them went on like that Zain had already stepped outside of tower. He is now standing in front of a giant statue on top of a column. The woman is beautiful and wearing a dress that goes all the way down, same with her hair. She has a staff in her right hand and a sphere in her left. She has wings coming from her back meaning that she is a Fairy. However, most Fairies have two Michael (angelic) wings. But the statue has one Michael wing and one Lucifer (demonic) wing from her back.

About this time Kiki and Nova have walked up behind Zain. Zain points at the statue, "What can you guys tell me about her?"

Kiki looks up at the statue, "Not much. Everyone figures that since it's the biggest statue that it must be important. But when people ask the native Fairies here they always avoid the subject. It's one of their best kept secrets."

Nova, "There are several rumors that are floating around about her but nothing substantial."

Still gazing at the statue, "She's beautiful." He thinks to himself, "Being around her is nice, like a familiar warmth."

As the three of them began making their way towards Orbis' hospital Zain notices something strange. He sees very few Fairies outside and what ones that are out make sure to keep a certain distance from them.

Zain gets up close to Kiki and whispers to her, "Is it just me or do you get the feeling of not being welcomed either?"

Kiki responds, "It's always like this for every human here. The Fairies here in Orbis don't really like us at all. But they realize that they just can't be completely isolated from them because of economic reasons. So they reluctantly allow humans here but prefer to stay away and not talk to them."

Zain, "Why is that?"

Kiki, "People believe that something happened between humans and Fairies many years ago. But the humans that were alive then have probably passed away and known records don't show any conflicts between the two races. And, of course, the Fairies won't talk about it either."

The three of them continued to make their way to the hospital. The closer they got, the more excited Zain became at the thought of seeing Sizzer and Andrea again. He didn't realize it, but the as he got closer he went from walking to fast walking, to practically running. Kiki started running too in order to keep up with him. Nova on the other hand continued to walk at his own pace and fell behind.

Kiki, "Zain? Slow down. What's the rush?"

But Kiki's words didn't reach Zain. He's so excited about seeing his old guild mates that he didn't even hear her. The hospital is within sight and Zain is beginning to smile and run even faster. He runs up the stairs and throws open the door.

At this exact moment a train from Ludibrium has pulled up to the station in Orbis. The people on board start to get off and go about their business. Friends greet some and others start running off in the direction of Orbis Tower. The last person get off is Saevio wearing a Blue Bamboo hat, White Neos, White Neos pants, White Korben glove, White Crescent boots, White Seraph cape, and carrying his Fairfrozen in hand.

(Writer's note to the reader Yes I know, the white versions of those equipments don't exist at all. But there is a reason I wanted Saevio to be wearing all white. In the Japanese culture, white is the color of death. Get it? Saevio is wearing all white making him synonymous with death.)

Saevio lifts the edge of his bamboo hat and looks around. Then he pulls it back down, "He's close…" He then proceeds to walk in the direction of the hospital.

(Writer's note to the reader At first glance this episode may not seem very important. But on the contrary, there are several things in this episode that will have great importance later on in the story.)


	14. Episode 14: Big Trouble in Little Orbis

**Episode 14 – Big Trouble in Little Orbis**

The door to the hospital in Orbis was thrown open as Zain stood in the doorway with an expression of unparalleled joy on his face.

"Andrea! Sizzer!?" Zain yelled as he ran into the hospital.

The doctor and nurse ran up to him and franticly placed their hands over his mouth to try and keep him quiet.

The doctor asked Zain, "What the heck are you doing? Are you crazy? This is a hospital; people are trying to recover."

"I'm sorry." Zain explained to them why he was there, "I'm here looking for two people. I believe they were taken here. A Hermit named Andrea and a Priest named Sizzer."

"Why yes, we do have two people here that fit that description. But I don't think it's wise for you to go in—"

Before the doctor can finish his sentence Zain immediately starts searching the rooms of the hospital. It doesn't take him long to locate the one with Andrea and Sizzer in it.

"Andrea! Sizzer!" Zain called out their names as he entered the hospital room.

Kiki, the doctor, and the nurse soon followed him in. "Neither of them can hear you yet." The doctor explained, "The girl Hermit has suffered severe injuries throughout her bone structure. With the help of some magic we were able to reduce her injuries to the point that they're no longer life threatening. However, she won't be walking for awhile. The Priest on the other hand, has an extreme case of mana exhaustion."

"Mana exhaustion?" Zain asked the doctor.

Kiki stepped into the conversation, "Magicians and mages have a set limit to how much mana they can use. The more powerful the magic user is, the higher their mana capacity will be. Usually, when I mage reaches their limit they will notice that they can no longer draw out mana to use. Of course the mana will come back over time."

"I know all that." Zain says.

The doctor continues, "Well there is a way to draw out even more mana even after the person has reached their limit. The problem is that the source they draw the power is their own life force (i.e. HP) rather than their own mana. It's very difficult to do but it is possible and the process is extremely painful. Plus, if they do it for too long and use too much, they won't have any life force to support their own life." The doctor walks over to Sizzer and checks his vitals. "He's very lucky."

Else where, outside of the hospital, Nova is walking around by himself. He looks around, "Where did they say they were going? Orbis Hospital?" As soon as he said that a strange feeling came over Nova. A feeling that has felt once before, many years ago. He slowly turned around and looked out into the distance to see a figure walking towards him. However, it wasn't until Nova squinted his eyes to try and see who it was that he realized that was Saevio. "Saevio…" Nova said with a real low tone of hostility.

Saevio stopped in looked at Nova. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Saevio said with an expression of confusion.

But Nova doesn't even respond to Saevio's question. He immediately charged towards with Haste and attacked Saevio with his Kandine. However, Saevio merely sidesteps Nova. Nova attacked him again with a Savage Blow attack, but every attack missed. Nova jumped back a few feet to try another attack.

"Damn it, I just recently started practicing this one."

Nova ran at Saevio at full speed. However this time he used his Assaulter skill. But to his amazement, Saevio stopped the attack with his bare hands. Both of them grasped onto Nova's Kandine so tightly that he couldn't even break away.

Saevio took a close look at Nova's face and recognized the scar across his cheek. "Ohhhhh, I see now. You must be the big brother."

"I'll kill you with joy in my heart fro what you've done." Nova stated with intense anger in his eyes.

"I see now. You've been probably got some sad story about how you've spent your whole life preparing for the one moment you'd take my life. You may be the big brother, but you'll always be the lesser."

Saevio's words stirred inside Nova and gave him the burst of strength to break away from his grip.

"Alright then…" Saevio said as he readied his Fairfrozen, "Lets get this over with."

Nova charged towards Saevio yet again, yelling at the top of his lungs.

The scene now switched back to inside the hospital. Zain and Kiki are still in Andrea and Sizzer's room.

Zain asked the doctor, "How long do you think it'll be before they wake up?"

"Depends…" The doctor said vaguely, "The Hermit could wake up any minute, however, she won't be getting around for at least a week. The Priest…well…while it's possible that his life force can recover after sinking slow low, I have seen cases where they didn't…and the patient slowly slipped into…death."

There was an unpleasant pause of silence in the room until Kiki said, "Zain…wasn't Nova with us?"

Back outside the hospital, Nova is done on his knees with a far off look in his eyes and his clothing torn. He then slowly dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Saevio simply turned around and stated, "You're not worth my time…"

He then walked up the steps of the hospital and prepared to enter.


	15. Episode 15: CLASH! First Contact

**Episode 15 – CLASH! First Contact**

"Zain…wasn't Nova with us?"

Zain turned around to look at the door leading to the outside, "He was lagging behind a bit. Maybe he…"

Right then the door Zain was looking at began to slowly open.

"A chill…what is this feeling? A pressure coming over my body…hard to breathe."

"Nova?" Kiki said as she started walking towards the door.

"No Kiki, don't go over there!"

Kiki stopped and looked back at Zain with a puzzled expression. The door came completely open, and Zain could see who was standing in the doorway. Every fiber in his being wanted to shout out his name. But he fought back the feeling; he didn't want to believe that his worst nightmare was now staring him straight in the eyes. Perhaps, saying his name was the only thing keeping him from the terrible nightmare.

"Sae…vio…"

"Dragon Roar!"

The explosion from Saevio's Dragon Roar attack caused a magnificently violent shockwave that sent Kiki flying and caused significant damage to the Orbis Hospital. Zain got buried in some of the rubble.

Saevio walked over and pulled him out by his neck, "Long time no see."

Zain struggled to gather air to talk while Saevio was holding him by the neck, "You…why?"

"Why did I kill Ruder and allow the Heaven's Seven guild to perish?"

"WHY SAEVIO?! We were all your friends weren't we? I know through their stories that you knew Ruder and Helen all your life! Why did you betray them? Why did you betray us?"

"The pursuit of power…"

"What?"

"In the pursuit of power…one does not need family or friends. I determined that I gained as much power as I was going to get from the guild. And in order for me to acquire more power, the guild had to perish. And now…" Saevio began to tighten his grip on Zain's neck. "It is time for you to perish as well." Saevio threw Zain over the side of Orbis where he plummeted to Cloud Park. Saevio leaped down after him and landed right beside him as Zain was coughing up blood from the fall. "I'll make it quick, boy."

Saevio raised his Fairfrozen in the air and went to stab Zain in the chest. Luckily, Zain saw it coming and rolled out of the way in time and stood up.

"I wont let get away with what you've done."

Zain lifted his staff and shot multiple chucks of ice at Saevio. But Saevio was able to dodge them all and moved in close enough to strike Zain with his Fairfrozen. Zain dodged by teleporting behind Saevio and struck him in the back with an energy bolt attack. The force was enough that Saevio stumbled a few steps forward.

Saevio thought to himself for a moment, "I see…his anger towards me is giving him focus, making him stronger."

"Stop staring off into space!" Zain raised his Evil Wings staff again, "Meditation." He raised his magic power to add extra damage to Saevio then preceded rapidly fire his cold beam attack while teleporting at the same time to make it harder for Saevio to catch him. But it's no use, Saevio is too quick and can read his movements too easily and soon gets close to him.

"Dragon Fury!" Saevio swung down his Fairfrozen with so much force that it sent debris and rubble flying. This caused an opening for Saevio that he used to attack with his Buster skill, sending Zain flying. Even before Zain hit the ground, Saevio rushed in and grabbed him by the neck again. Saevio used his Power Crush skill to nullify Zain's meditation skill then his Dragon Blood technique to increase his strength. He then began squeezing Zain's neck more and more holding him off the ground. "Don't take it personally, kid."

At this point, Saevio had such a tight grip that it was impossible for Zain to breath. His eyes began to slowly roll to the back of head.

"……Ruder…Helen….I couldn't win." Zain's mind wondered to Ruder's last words, "_…you must make it through this…_"

Suddenly, a huge vortex of wind formed around Zain and a circle with archaic writings and symbols appeared on his forehead like before on the ship.

"Something troublesome has appeared…" Saevio said as stood against the wind created by Zain.

With both hands, Zain grabbed a hold of the arm that Saevio was using to hold him up and began to squeeze and pull away. Saevio struggled to hold on, but even with his Dragon Blood skill Zain was too powerful and broke away.

Zain eyes have changed into a menacing stare, "You killed Ruder and for all I know my sister too, I will take it personally."


End file.
